Despues de Apocalipsis
by Hokury Naruky
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando un demonio tiene las marcas de Dios? ¿Qué hacer cuando tu corazón esta hundiéndose en la oscuridad?... Los cambios se acercan... D.A. Capítulo IX y esto se pone emocionante!
1. Después del Apocalipsis

Capítulo I

Después del Apocalipsis

Año 2012

Ciudad Esperanza

Nuevo continente

"…_a toda la gente adoradora del mal le salió una llaga maligna y dolorosa; y el agua del mar, ríos y manantiales se volvió sangre y mató a todo ser viviente en ellos; las llamas ardientes quemaron y consumieron a la gente y el mundo se sumió en la oscuridad y el dolor… una enorme sequía azotó con furia todo el planeta y un gran terremoto unió la tierra separada y separó lo que en algún momento fue un solo continente, las ciudades del mundo se derrumbaron, granizos enormes cayeron del cielo… y entonces reinó el silencio…"_

¿Ashley¡Ashley, despierta! – decía la mujer rubia mientras sacudía un bulto oculto bajo las sábanas

Mamá… sólo déjame dormir unos minutos más, por favor... AHRG! MALDICIÓN QUE RAYOS TE PASA MUJER LOCA! – gritó la muchacha levantándose de golpe. Su cabello era púrpura y bastante desordenado, lo traía recogido en una larga trenza, sus ojos color carmesí se posaron bastante enfadados sobre los ojos de la mujer.

Pero cómo te atreves a levantarle la voz a tu madre! – dijo la mujer mientras jalaba de las mejillas de la muchacha.

Tú comenzaste tirándome ese balde de agua fría… Mujer Loca! – contestó la muchacha poniéndose de pie en la cama luego de liberarse de las manos de su madre.

TÚ! – una risa las saca de su batalla. Ambas miran algo molestas hacia la puerta.

Tan temprano en la mañana y ya están discutiendo? Más que madre e hija, ustedes dos parecen hermanas – comento un hombre rubio y de ojos celestes entre bostezos. Mientras se alejaba del cuarto y se rascaba el estómago agregó – No entiendo cómo es que mi cuñado soporta esta batalla diaria.

Pero qué haces aun en pijamas? Venga querido, ya vístete que llegarás tarde a trabajar – regaño una mujer de expresión amable desde la cocina.

¡Vamos Az, son las siete de la mañana¿No crees que es muy temprano aún?

Estoy de acuerdo con tío Joshua – apoyó la joven de cabello púrpura, ya mas ordenado, que bajaba con su uniforme puesto y custodiada por su madre – Además ¿Dónde está papá?... Madre, no me digas que olvidaste despertarle… otra vez.

Ah!... Dios Mío… jajajaja – rió nerviosa y subió volando las escaleras.

No logro entender cómo es que el pobre de Chrno sigue confiando en que Rossette lo despertará a la hora.

Bueno tía Az, eso es muy simple de contestar – dijo la muchacha mientras comía su desayuno – mi padre es un tipo ingenuo… bueno… ya acabé ¡Me voy a la escuela!

Eh? Es.. espera un momento ¡Ashley, recuerda que hoy debes llegar a casa temprano¡No te vayas a olvidar! – gritó su madre desde arriba.

Mientras la muchacha corría por la calle escuchó el grito de su padre… "¡Cielos! Qué a caso la loca de mi madre no tiene una forma más dulce de despertar a la gente… Pobre Papá" suspira.

_Permítanme presentarme… Mi nombre es Ashley Magdalena Christopher y tengo 16 años. Soy hija única, gracias a Dios, y vivo con mis padres y mis tíos. Tengo una familia bastante normal, bueno, mi padre es un demonio y mi madre… bueno mi madre es una desquiciada. Soy estudiante del Instituto NoiA y hoy… además de ser el primer día de clases…es mi cumpleaños número 17._

El cielo estaba cubierto por unas ennegrecidas nubes que pronosticaban una lluvia inminente… Tenía la certeza de que desde ese día ya nada sería lo mismo. Entró en el aula de clases, fue una de las primeras en llegar, se dirigió al último asiento del lado de la ventana y tomo asiento; como aún era muy temprano decidió repasar sus notas de Historia Antigua. No sabía porqué pero tenía la impresión de que la "Bruja Harvenheit" les tomaría un examen sorpresa… y vaya que tenía razón. Luego de la tortura de examen, los jóvenes tuvieron una hora libre por la ausencia del profesor de Arte Teatral; aún así, Ashley decidió quedarse en el salón… tal vez el regreso de algún vago recuerdo de su niñez hacía que ahora su sonrisa tuviera cierto aire de melancolía y, con la mirada perdida, observaba a través del ventanal como el viento jugaba con las hojas de los árboles primaverales. Vagaba en sus fantasías cuando la profesora de Historia Antigua, que en esos momentos ejercía su papel como encargada del salón, se presentó en el aula para hacer un anuncio.

¡Bueno Días, otra vez! – dijo la escultural pelirroja antes de que los alumnos presentes se percataran de su presencia, provocando cierto sobresalto en la clase – Tengo un anuncio que hacerles – continuó diciendo sin darle tiempo a los alumnos de responder a su saludo, como era su costumbre – Siéntense todo en sus respectivos lugares… tengo un anuncio importante. A partir de hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero de clase, es un alumno de intercambio y viene del Viejo Continente – las últimas palabras provocaron el surgimiento de ciertos murmullos por aquí y por allá y captaron la atención de la joven de ojos carmesí – Pasa por favor – continuó la mujer mientras que un chico de cabello negro rojizo (N.A.: XD suena raro pero así es) y ojos color fuego entró en el salón. Su tez pálida contrastaba de forma casi perfecta con el negro uniforme del instituto, haciendo resaltar el peculiar color de sus ojos – Su nombre es Ruan NoiAr y espero que sean amables con él – dirigiéndose al recién llegado – toma asiento en frente de Christopher, por favor – al oír su nombre, la muchacha se puso de pie para indicarle a su nuevo compañero en dónde debía sentarse.

La mañana transcurrió con normalidad, salvo que el recién llegado había causado sensación en las chicas del salón y también en las de otras aulas. Un poco antes del receso para el almuerzo, el subdirector, un hombre rubio y de ojos azules entró en el salón y llamó a Ruan y Ashley.

Jóvenes, el director ha pedido verles inmediatamente, así que decidí venir por ustedes personalmente – explicó el sujeto mientras se dirigían a dirección.

"_El Subdirector Remintong debe rondar los cuarenta años, o tal vez más, según lo que ha platicado mi padre; sin embargo, a mi parecer no supera los treinta. Sea como sea y tenga la edad que tenga hay que admitir que se conserva bastante bien, por no quitar el hecho de que esta bastante guapo"_ De pronto se percató de la mirada penetrante de su compañero y no puedo evitar sentirse algo nerviosa.

Bien – dijo el subdirector deteniéndose frente a una puerta y volteándose para ver al par de estudiantes que le acompañaban – Espero que no hayas hecho ninguna de tus maldades – dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo al de intercambio y le dirigía una sonrisa a Ashley – Tu madre está allí dentro, Ashley – la muchacha no pudo ocultar su cara de espanto al oír las palabras del sujeto, lo que causó gracia a sus dos acompañantes y algo avergonzada respondió – no…últimamente…creo.

Al ingresar, Ashley pudo confirmar lo dicho por el subdirector; efectivamente, Rossette estaba dentro de ese cuarto en una plática no muy alegre con el director. La tensión en el ambiente dejaba en evidencia la enemistad entre ambos adultos, lo que incomodó a los recién llegados. Ruan dirigió una mirada interrogativa al hombre rubio, el cual se encogió de hombros y se limitó a sonreír, mientras que la de cabello púrpura no pudo evitar dejar en evidencia su desagrado frente a la escena.

¡Ashley¡Qué gusto verte por aquí! – dijo el director mientras se acomodaba sus gafas – Te ves tan linda e increíblemente parecida a tu padre como siempre – agregó arrastrando las palabras – la madre y la hija fruncieron el entrecejo demostrando su molestia ante el comentario.

No creo que le hayas hecho venir aquí para hacerle saber sobre su hermosura ¿Verdad? – el aludido dejó escapar una carcajada

La verdad es que no, pero nunca esta de más hacerle un cumplido a una señorita tan bonita ¿Verdad que tengo razón, Ruan? – dijo observando al muchacho que parecía no tenerle mucho cariño – no, no… Ruan, debes tener una expresión más amable. Recuerda que hay damas presentes – agregó algo divertido.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – respondió el muchacho hablando por primera vez.

El director, un hombre de cabello largo y plateado, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla justo cuando un hombre de ojos dorados y cabello desordenado, de igual color que el de Ashley (N.A.¿Quién será? ¬) se disponía a golpearla.

Chrno - dijo el sujeto - ¡Qué placer volverte a ver!

Aion… - se limitó a responder el recién llegado mientras estrechaba su mano y reflejaba la molestia en sus ojos.

Bien – comenzó Aion – ya que estamos todos reunidos, iré directamente al grano – caminó en dirección al muchacho, se paró tras de él y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Ruan – Este es Ruan, es un alumno de intercambio que viene del Viejo Continente – explicó ante los sobresaltado adultos – Como no tiene familiares aquí he decidido dejarlo con una familia en la cual se sienta cómodo. Me explico, lo que quiero decir es que lo mejor para él es estar con seres como él – Chrno comprendió perfectamente lo que aquel hombre quería decir, por lo cual solo asintió con la cabeza.

Chrno… - comenzó Rossette, pero este solo se limitó a observarla. Hubo un breve intercambio de miradas – Ashley, ven conmigo. He venido a retirarte temprano, recuerdas que día es hoy ¿Verdad? – la muchacha asintió de mala gana.

Hasta mañana, linda jovencita – se despidió Aion.

Hasta mañana – se limitó a responder y luego siguió a su madre.

-Madre ¿segura que está bien que dejemos a papá a solas con ese sujeto?

-Tranquila, tu padre estará bien. Sabe cuidarse solo – respondió la mujer mientras salían de la escuela – Tenemos una sorpresa para ti.

Rossette, seguida de su hija, subió en el automóvil que las estaba esperando y comenzaron su recorrido hasta la "sorpresa". Fueron unos treinta minutos de recorrido hasta una zona residencial, el auto se detuvo y cuando descendieron de esté la muchacha casi se va de espaldas.

Pero qué…!

¡Hey¡Ashley! – saludaba Joshua desde el segundo piso de una enorme casa - ¿Te gusta la sorpresita!

Madre… me dirás que esta es la sorpresa… una nueva casa…

Así es – confirmó sonriente mientras le gritaba a su hermano que no fuese a caerse por la ventana.

Podrías decirme como rayos nos mudamos tan rápido y yo recién me vengo a enterar? – interrogó con ojos de pistola.

Pues queríamos que fuese una sorpresa – contestó con una sonrisa.

… ah…

"_¿cuántas posibilidades hay de que en un día… mejor dicho en medio día… nos hayamos mudados? Tantas cosas que cargar y reacomodar, sin contar el hecho del embalaje y todo lo que concierne a una mudanza. Nunca vi ningún camión, ni papeles, ni nada. Pero no peguntaré nada, se que si lo hago desearé no haber preguntado; como aquella vez, cuando tenía doce años, que me encontré con un niño al volver de la escuela, el cual traía el cabello igual que yo y tenía igual color de ojos… y mi madre me dijo que era mi hermano gemelo perdido. Será desquiciada mi madre, esta bien que sea una niña, pero no soy estúpida, era obvio que ese chico no era mi hermano, aunque el hecho de que se llamara igual que mi padre me confundía un poco. Lo curioso era que papá estaba de viaje por esos días y, cuando papá regreso, el niño desapareció misteriosamente y la loca de mi madre me dijo que un horrible demonio había aparecido y se lo había comido – suspiro – definitivamente le falta un tornillo, aunque me hice la tonta, pero sabía que ese niño era papá. Lo sé porque fue papá quien me lo dijo, la verdad es que no me lo dijo, mas bien se lo saqué con un juego de palabras… es que mi padre es demasiado ingenuo (N.A.: XD será ingenuo y todo pero esta bien guapo)._

_Al caer la noche comenzaron los preparativos para la cena de cumpleaños… era una celebración solo para la familia pero, aun así mi madre quería poco menos que un evento. En fin, Steiner, nuestro nuevo mayordomo y Fiore, la cocinera, se encargaron de cumplir los deseos de mamá. _

_Entre tanto desorden…porque resulta que tío Joshua rompió el jarrón chino de mamá y esta lo estaba persiguiendo como loca por toda la casa y tía Az estaba en la cocina con Steiner y Fiore, me tocó abrir la puerta…y entonces"_

- ¡Hi Padre!... ¿eh¿y esas maletas que traes?.. ¿Que qué! O.o

* * *

**_ Bueno... aquí acaba el primer capítulo... XD no se pierdan el próximos ;) que espero poder subirlo pronto o mientras tanto espero sus Reviews (XD acepto dudas, reclamos, sugerencias, o lo que quieran XD)_**

**_o . o ah, por cierto.. estas es una historia basada en los personajes de Chrno Crusade, pero como se habrán dado cuenta es un universo paralelo... P ya en los próximos capítulos iré aclarando algunos detalles _**

**_Hokury _**


	2. El Comienzo para ella

**Capítulo II**

**Después del Apocalipsis**

**Ciudad Esperanza, Nuevo Continente**

**Año 2012**

**El Comienzo para ella**

Sábado, 10:00 a.m.

Es de mañana, el sonido de una escoba se oye a lo lejos. En la entrada de la enorme e imponente casa una joven de cabello negro barre animosamente las hojas al compás de la hermosa melodía de un piano. En una de las dos habitaciones matrimoniales aún hay dos cuerpos dormidos, uno de ellos, una mujer rubia, estirada de tal forma que ocupa todo el ancho y largo de la cama; el otro, un hombre de cabello púrpura, con la mitad del cuerpo en la cama y la otra en el suelo. En la sala, una hermosa mujer de cabello violeta que toca una melodía en el piano, acompañando a un hombre de ojos celestes que acaba lo que al parecer es un plano.

ARGH¡POR QUÉ ERES TAN BRUSCA! - el grito de un joven desgarra bruscamente el pacífico y solemne silencio de la escena.

No es mi culpa... ¡tú eres el inútil que se mueve mientras paso la aguja por el vestido! – es la respuesta que se oye, provocando una leve risita en la pareja de la sala.

Pobre muchacho – deja escapar el hombre mientras traza unas líneas en el papel – debió haberlo pensado dos veces antes de meterse con mi linda sobrina ¿No lo crees Az? – agrega Joshua sin apartar la mirada de su plano, al tiempo que bebe un sorbo de café.

Querido, no deberías beber el café encima del plano, puedes mancharlo – opinó Azmaría mientras se levantaba y acercaba a su marido.

Tranquila, mujer. Sé lo que hago, no permitiré que el trabajo de toda una noche quede arruinado por una pequeña taza de café – contesto dirigiéndole una amable sonrisa.

-¡RUAN! VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE! – ordenó la muchacha al tiempo que un asustado joven entraba en la sala. Ambos adultos le observan y rompen en una carcajada. El chico de cabello negro rojizo traía puesto un vestido rosa de princesita y una corona dorada.

-¡no PIENSO¿Qué a caso me crees estúpido! – Respondió el muchacho haciendo caso omiso de las risas – acepté probarme este asqueroso vestido y colocarme la apestosa corona de niña santa... pero... ¡PERO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ME MAQUILLES!

-Ya veremos – dijo una muchacha de cabello púrpura y ojos encendidos de furia mientras ingresaba en la sala - ¡Ven aquí! – el joven echa a correr alrededor de la mesa, seguido de cerca por una Ashley más que furiosa.

¡Joshua, querido, creo que sería mejor que dejases el café sobre la mesa! – aconsejó la mujer algo preocupada.

¡Vamos querida¿Qué podría pasar? – contradice mientras bebe un sorbo de café y los jóvenes siguen dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa.

¡QUE TE QUEDES QUIETO TE DIGO! – continuaba ordenando la muchacha mientras el joven seguía sin detenerse. Se para en secó, sujeta la caja de costura y se la lanza al muchacho que la esquiva saltando sobre Joshua e impulsándose en su cabeza. El rubio cae hacia delante haciendo malabares magníficos para evitar que el café se derrame sobre su plano, pero es la caja la que, atinando perfectamente en su cara, provoca la rotunda caída de Joshua al suelo. La taza de café rueda por los aires y cae, tal como el pan con mantequilla, en mitad del plano.

Silencio rotundo. La muchacha abre inmensamente los ojos y achica las pupilas, al igual que su compañero… ambos salen corriendo en dirección a cualquier parte, lo más lejos posible del hombre que se incorporaba dificultosamente con una amable y divertida sonrisa en su rostro. Primero se sienta en el suelo y ve a su esposa que le observa con cara aterrorizada, tapándose la boca con las manos. El hombre pone cara de espanto y, lentamente, se levanta apoyando las manos en el humedecido borde de la mesa, observa el plano y se le sale alma (N.A.: Pobrecito Joshua TToTT… XD le pasa por no hacerle caso a Az). El plano estaba totalmente mojado, las líneas, cuidadosamente trazadas, se habían convertido en alguna especie de dibujo abstracto.

Mi…mi… - se toma la cabeza con ambas manos y se le oscurece la mirada - ¡MI PLANOOOOOOOOOOO!

Que…querido… cálmate por favor, estoy segura de que los niños no quisieron hacerlo a propósito – trataba, en vano, de tranquilizar la mujer.

¡ASHLEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY…RUAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! – su mirada se vuelve asesina – ¡LOS MATARE! – sale furiosamente tras los adolescentes.

"_Cuando salía de mi casa al instituto el lunes pasado, tenía la certeza de que desde ese día ya nada sería igual, pero nunca me imagine que las cosas serían taaaan diferentes._

_A mediados de aquel día un nuevo compañero llegó al salón, su nombre era Ruan NoiAr; su mirada era fría y despectiva, pero aún así todas las chicas de mi salón se volvieron locas por él… excepto yo, claro está… Luego, el odioso director me llama a su oficina, pero lo que más me intriga es que pretendía hablar con mi padre de quien sabe qué cosa, tema, que aún permanece oculto._

_Por la tarde mi madre, tan desquiciada como siempre, me lleva a un lugar totalmente desconocido, el cual resulta ser nuestra nueva casa. Allí conocí a Steiner y Fiore, el mayordomo y el ama de llaves._

_Por la noche, cuando regresó papá me encontré con una… no se si decir… indeseable sorpresa."_

**FLASH BACK**

Lunes, 8:30 p.m.

¡HI Padre!... ¿eh¿y esas maletas?.. ¿Que qué! Oo

¡Hola Hijita! – saluda amablemente el hombre desordenándole los cabellos con una cariñosa caricia – ¿Me dejas pasar, preciosa? – la chica se aparta dándole paso al recién llegado.

Buenas Noches, pequeña Ashley – saluda amablemente el subdirector Remintong desde la puerta – Feliz Cumpleaños – agrega mientras le extiende un obsequio y un ramo de flores.

Gra…gracias – responde la joven sonrojada.

Pasen por favor – interrumpe Chrno dejando las maletas al pie de la escalera. El subdirector agradece la invitación e ingresa dejando su abrigo y sombrero en el perchero, tras él aparece un muchacho de apariencia familiar. Ashley se para frente a él y le observa fijamente.

"_La verdad no tengo muy buena memoria con los rostros, así que básicamente me quedé mirándole para ver si podía recordar quien era"_

El joven pareció cohibirse ante la penetrante mirada de la muchacha, situación que no pasó desapercibida para los presentes. El chico de cabello negro rojizo se limitó a desviar la mirada hacia el costado y morderse el labio con sus colmillos.

Ashley… no pretenderás dejar a nuestro invitado parado en la puerta toda la noche ¿Verdad? – interrumpió su padre tocándole el hombro. La chica pareció despertar de un trance.

¿Ah? - se limitó a contestar ante la mirada divertida del subdirector.

Que dejes pasar al Ruan – repite sonriente.

OH… claro – responde mientras se aparta. Piensa un momento, sonríe y agrega – iré a dejar las flores en agua – sale rumbo a la cocina.

-Discúlpala por favor – dice Chrno dirigiéndose al de intercambio.

-No pasa nada – responde el muchacho, aún algo nervioso. Chrno sonríe.

-Acompáñame por favor, te llevaré a tu habitación… ¡Steiner! – En seguida el aludido sale de la cocina acompañado de Ashley - ¿Me ayudarías a llevar estas maletas a la habitación que te pedí que prepararas? – el hombre asiente sonriente – Ashley, quédate con Ewan y acompáñalo hasta la sala – la muchacha siente bastante complacida.

Ya en la sala, la anfitriona le sirve al recién llegado una taza de té y galletas. Mientras a lo lejos se oyen las amenazas de su madre, un exquisito aroma proveniente desde la cocina tentaba el apetito de todos en la casa.

¿Qué te parece? – interroga el hombre rompiendo el silencio.

¿Qué me parece qué? – responde su interlocutora, algo confundida.

Tu nuevo compañero, Ruan ¿O es que no lo sabes?

¿Qué cosa? – interroga sonriente.

Que a partir de hoy vivirá contigo y tu familia – la sonrisa de la joven se deforma.

¿Que qué? – vuelve a interrogar para confirmar.

Lo que oíste. Aion le ha pedido a tu padre que aloje a Ruan y éste ha aceptado, aunque aún no entiendo porqué.

Me está diciendo que desde hoy…ese… - colocándose seria.

-Y esta es la sala – la voz de Chrno interrumpe la conversación – por favor, pasa y siéntate – Steiner ¿Sabes donde está Rossette? – el hombre niega con la cabeza.

-Debe estar asesinando a tío Joshua – responde Ashley bastante seria, y al parecer molesta por algo. Los presentes la observan interrogantes – rompió, accidentalmente, el Jarrón Chino que la Hermana Kate le obsequio a mamá para su boda – continúa la muchacha al tiempo que se oye el desgarrador grito de un hombre – vez... acaba de atraparlo, pobre tío – agrega fingiendo compasión mientras bebe su taza de té.

-Ya… ya veo – agrega Chrno nervioso.

Cuando ya estuvo todo más calmado, Rossette y Chrno presentaron al nuevo integrante. Cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a nuestra joven amiga, la cual, desde atrás, observaba a su nuevo compañero con ojos no muy amigables, algo que el subdirector notó perfectamente.

"_Aún así, y a pesar de todos los inconvenientes que surgieron durante la cena, como cuando tío Joshua lanzó una broma sobre la situación del jarrón y mi madre casi lo mata, la celebración salió tal cual lo planeado. Ya mas avanzada la noche Ruan y yo tuvimos que retirarnos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, ya que al día siguiente teníamos clases."_

Luego de despedirse y dar las buenas noches, Ashley subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto; ya en su interior, se despojó, lentamente de las ropas que traía puestas, desató su larga trenza para cepillarse el cabello, lo cual no le tomó mucho tiempo, finalmente… luego de cubrir su cuerpo con un delicado enaguas… se recostó en la suave cama y rápidamente fue llamada al mundo de los sueños. Treinta minutos más tarde unos golpecitos en la puerta la medio despertaron, se levantó, aún dormida y lentamente abrió la puerta. Era su nuevo compañero quien, al observar a la muchacha que se encontraba frente a él, que era iluminada por los rayos de luna llena, no pudo evitar que la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza, sintiendo un ardor en sus sonrojadas mejillas. (N.A.: ¬.¬ niño pervertido)

Este… yo… - la visión impedía que se concentrase en sus palabras. El enaguas, casi transparente, remarcaba perfectamente las formas femeninas de la muchacha, que eran no muy bien ocultadas por su largo cabello púrpura. La tela se ajustaba a los senos bien formados, a la perfecta cintura y a las provocativas caderas… sin soportarlo más el joven se voltea y le da la espalda, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para intentar calmar sus instintos – ¡me preguntaba si me prestarías tus notas del primer período de clases!

Las… notas… ¿Te refieres a las de Historia antigua y de Arte Teatral? – el muchacho asiente rápidamente con su cabeza sin voltear a verla – No hay notas… en Historia tuvimos examen de principio de curso y en arte Teatral el profesor se ausentó… así que no estas retrasado en nada, Ruan – contesto la joven medio dormida. El muchacho le dio las gracias y se retiró rápidamente, la chica, por su parte, no lo pensó dos veces, cerró la puerta y regresó a su cómoda cama – era Ruan – murmuraba para sí mientras volvía a dormirse - ¡Qué? … - abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama. Encendió la pequeña lámpara que se encontraba cerca y se observó por un momento – Con estas fachas… no creo… tal vez fue un sueño – comenzó en un monólogo – si… debe de haber sido un sueño… además, aunque no lo hubiese sido, estaba oscuro… - sonrió y volvió a recostarse tras a pagar la luz – no vio nada.

"_Bueno, al menos eso era lo que yo creía. ¿Cómo iba a saber que si vio, y perfectamente? A la mañana siguiente me levanté más temprano que de costumbre, por si las dudas… ya saben, si un chico te vio medio desnuda la noche anterior no creo que tengas ganas de verle la cara al día siguiente…pero solo fue por si las dudas, según yo, el no vio nada. Demo…"_

* * *

**_y aquí acaba el Segundo Capítulo ... XD espero que les guste... :P a mi me pareció gracioso...pronto el Tercer Capítulo..._**

**_n . n y mis agradecimientos a RenaissanceLady-K y a Shady Darkligth por sus reviews... . y espero sus comentarios sobre este nuevo capítulo... XD y ya sabes, se aceptan comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, etc :P... bye-bye y hasta la próxima._**

**_Hokury _**


	3. El Comienzo para él

**Capítulo III**

**Después del Apocalipsis**

**Ciudad Esperanza, Nuevo Continente**

**Año 2012**

**El Comienzo para él**

Meses Antes…

- He estado buscando a alguien como tú desde hace mucho tiempo – explicaba el sombrío sujeto que se encontraba frente a él.

- ¿A qué te refieres? La batalla Final terminó hace mucho, él y yo somos los únicos de nuestro tipo que quedamos con vida. NO tengo intensiones de iniciar una nueva guerra, no después de que Él nos dio la oportunidad de vivir en este Nuevo Mundo – se defendió un anciano demonio de aspecto cansado.

- Te conformas con muy poco, Radigan – continuó el tipo de gafas sin oír las explicaciones del otro sujeto – esta bien que tu no quieras, pero no tienes derecho a decidir por el chico – terminó mientras dirigía una mirada al muchacho de cabello negro rojizo que se encontraba junto al anciano - ¿Tú que dices muchacho? Puedo adoptarte y entonces tendrás una vida como nunca imaginaste, vivirás entre lujos, solo a cambio de un pequeño trabajo – el joven sonrió ante la oferta y, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a estrechar la mano de aquel que le ofrecía un cambio radical, pero su compañero lo detuvo.

- Ruan, piensa en esto… él no es un ser en el que puedas confiar, es Aion… no lo olvides, todo lo que toca lo envenena, no te envenenes a ti mismo – el muchacho se sacudió al anciano y estrechó la mano de Aion cerrando el trato.

- Sal muchacho, tengo que arreglar otro asunto con Radigan – el chico obedeció, se paro en la puerta y volteo a ver al anciano _"escucha atentamente, abuelo, yo soy quien controlo mi vida, y haré lo que se me plazca. Nada ni nadie puede interponerse entre lo que deseo y yo… que te quede claro"_ dicho esto salió – Ya lo oíste… el sabe lo que hace… deja que el muchacho viva su vida. Desde ahora será mi hijo – dicho esto atravesó el corazón del hombre con sus garras, y mientras el herido demonio se ahogaba en su propia e impura sangre – Jamás debiste haberme cambiado por Él – le dijo despectivamente mientras apuntaba en dirección al cielo.

Lunes, 11:30 a.m.

"_De haber sabido que tendría que hacer semejante trabajo me hubiese quedado con el viejo de Radigan. Al menos con él sentía algo de afecto… pero este tipo, a él solo le interesa el poder y más poder, sinceramente esta desquiciado – se decía a si mismo el muchacho mientras observaba el edificio que se levantaba frente a él – y por si fuera poco me obliga a asistir a estas escueluchas humanas… que asco, un demonio de mi clase estudiando codo a codo con apestosos humanos. Lo que más me molesta es "ese trabajo"… obtener algo de tamaña importancia es difícil, incluso para el más poderoso de los demonios, quiero decir, no es para menos… esta bien fuera de cualquier humano, pero no es de un humano es de él… el demonio más temido y respetado…Chrno. Esto será mucho más difícil de lo que pensé – la voz de una mujer lo saca de sus pensamientos"_

- Pasa por favor – lo llamó la profesora que no estaba nada de fea, para ser humana – Su nombre es Ruan NoiAr y espero que sean amables con él – _"ahora que lo pienso, las humanas no son tan horribles como pensaba... ¿qué? esta presencia…no es de un humano…"–_ toma asiento en frente de Christopher, por favor – al oír su nombre, la muchacha se puso de pie para indicarle a su nuevo compañero en dónde debía sentarse… _"esa chica…pero si es…"_

"_Aion tenía razón… cuando me mostró la fotografía de Chrno en su apestosa forma humana no creí que el parecido con su hija fuera tan… tan increíble. Si no supiera que es una mujer, aseguraría que es el mismo Chrno quien está parado junto a mí – pensaba el muchacho mientras clavaba su mirada en la chica."_

Luego de que Rossette se llevara a Ashley…

- Y bien… se puede saber que pretendes esta vez… Aion – interrogó Chrno colocando cierta tonalidad despectiva a sus palabras.

- Vaya, vaya… te has vuelto muy confiado desde que ÉL te dejó permanecer junto a TÚ Rossette… - respondió Aion sin ceder ante la actitud del otro demonio – en fin – continuó despreocupadamente – lo que pretendo es lo que oíste, este chico no tiene familia y necesita un lugar donde quedarse… eso es todo; es un simple adolescente, nada más – el aludido frunció el ceño ante el comentario.

"_Y este qué se cree? El hecho de que sea mi "padre adoptivo" no le da derecho a tratarme de simple adolescente… de simple no tengo nada, soy un demonio, estúpido viejucho"_

- Así que es eso – Chrno observo al muchacho de pies a cabeza y se sonrió – de simple no tiene nada... Es un demonio – terminó frunciendo el ceño

- ¿Y qué con eso? – continuó Aion arrastrando las palabras – sé que eres un demonio muy experimentado y respetado por muchos, pero eso no quita el hecho de que no sepas tratar con adolescentes… tu… - prosiguió colocando cierta ternura malvada en cada una de sus palabras (N.A.: O.o qué miedo… Aion siendo dulce o ) – tú hermosa hijita pronto entrará en una etapa muy complicada. ¿No te parece mejor tener un apoyo para controlar su poder?

- No entiendo a qué te refieres – respondió el de ojos dorados

- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero… el despertar de la hija de un Demonio y una Santa, no es cosa de todos los días. No queremos que la Batalla Final Vuelva a repetirse… ¿verdad? – terminando con cierta ironía – cualquier demonio de malas intenciones podría aprovecharse de la inocencia de esa delicada flor y volverla impura – sonrisa malvada.

"_Pero qué tipo más odioso… ahora entiendo porqué la mayoría de los demonios le han vuelto la espala… esa manía de arrastrar las palabras me desespera – aprieta los puños – además, hablan como si yo no estuviera presente… me crispan los nervios – aprieta los dientes"_

Chrno pensó un momento de brazos cruzados, la propuesta de Aion no era del todo incorrecta. Cuando el momento del nacimiento llegase nada sería fácil, hasta la tarea más sencilla se volvería toda una odisea. Tenía claro que sólo no podría hacerlo, pero para eso contaba con un sin número de personas… pero… "bueno, es un demonio… su fuerza puede serme de mucha ayuda – pensaba el apuesto padre mientras sus tres acompañantes esperaban su respuesta (N.A.: XD recuerden que el subdirector también esta en la habitación P) – supongo que no habrá problemas si le doy un tiempo de prueba". Así que decidió aceptar la propuesta, aunque de Aion no podía esperarse nada bueno, eso seguro… definitivamente estaba tramando algo.

- Esta bien… de todas formas no tienes donde quedarte ¿verdad? – interrogó el hombre dirigiéndose al muchacho, el cual negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Todo listo, entonces! Remintong se ha ofrecido a acompañarles, solo para ver que Ruan quede bien instalado.

De esta manera, los dos adultos y el joven en cuestión salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron, primero que nada, a buscar el equipaje de Ruan. Mientras el demonio de cabello plateado celebraba su primera victoria.

"_Tengo que admitirlo, es un tipo bastante astuto o este sujeto, Chrno, es un tipo muy ingenuo… usar la psicología inversa es un táctica bastante antigua y conocida – suspira – por un momento pensé que me atraparían"_

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los tres se encontraban ya en la puerta de la nueva casa. Chrno se dispuso a llamar a la puerta mientras el muchacho y el hombre rubio se bajaban del automóvil.

- ¡HI Padre!... – el hombre sonríe - ¿eh¿Y esas maletas? – el de ojos dorados apunta hacia el coche - ¿Que qué! O.o

- ¡Hola Hijita! – saluda amablemente el hombre desordenándole los cabellos con una cariñosa caricia – ¿Me dejas pasar, preciosa? – la chica se aparta dándole paso al recién llegado.

"_Vaya pues… hay que admitir que es una casa muy bonita – piensa el joven mientras termina de bajar del auto y se acerca a la entrada"_

- Buenas Noches, pequeña Ashley – saluda amablemente el subdirector Remintong desde la puerta – Feliz Cumpleaños – agrega mientras le extiende un obsequio y un ramo de flores.

- Gra…gracias – responde la joven sonrojada.

- Pasen por favor – interrumpe Chrno dejando las maletas al pie de la escalera. El subdirector agradece la invitación e ingresa dejando su abrigo y sombrero en el perchero, tras él aparece un muchacho de apariencia familiar. Ashley se para frente a él y le observa fijamente.

"_¿Eh¿Y esta qué me ve?... mmmm – frunce el entre cejo – no me gusta su forma de mirarme… solo es una simple humana… eh… no, es cierto, no es una humana, eres hija de Chrno ¿no niñita?... ja… como si pudieras leer mi mente – la muchacha pareció molestarse – habrá leído mi mente?… bah, qué tonterías estoy pensando… mmmm… ya deja de mirarme – pero la muchacha insistía – ya… basta… maldición me pones nervioso… odio que me miren demasiado – el muchacho desvía la mirada, esquivando los ojos de Ashley"_

Chrno les hizo pasar y guió a Ruan hasta su habitación, la cual se encontraba junto a la de Ashley. Luego de que el joven se hubo instalado, decidió darle un pequeño recorrido por la casa… caminaban mientras Chrno le platicaba al muchacho, quien solo respondía con monosílabos (N.A.: XD ya saben… si… no… aja… XD esos). Finalmente llegaron a la sala, en la cual se encontraban Ashley y el subdirector en una, al parecer, no muy animada plática a juzgar por la mirada de la jovencita y su forma de dirigirse a los demás. Luego de eso, el muchacho fue presentado al resto de la familia…

"_todos parecen ser simples humanos… bueno, supongo que pueden caer en la definición de simples… son extraños, aunque no se si tenga moral para decir algo como eso. En fin… vaya, como grita! – pensaba el de ojos de fuego mientras observaba a la jefa de familia (N.A.: XD Rossette) – je… pero solo es una humana, aunque esta bien guapa… pero, mejor esa de allí – se decía a si mismo al tiempo que observaba a una delicada Azmaría que comenzaba a tocar el piano – ahhh… es extraño, me siento observado de pronto se percata de la insistente mirada de su nueva compañera"_

¿Por qué le vería de esa manera¿A caso le había hecho algo? Parecía no agradarle a la chica, o al menos parecía que a la chica no le hacía mucha gracia que él estuviese allí, aunque realmente no le importaba mucho lo que la mocosa opinara, su único interés era llevar a cabo su misión.

La reunión continuó hasta muy tarde, por lo tanto, como los jóvenes tenían escuela, dieron las buenas noches, subieron por las escaleras y cada uno ingresó a su respectiva habitación. Ruan se disponía a dormir cuando recordó que tenía algo pendiente… _"esta bien que no me agrade compartir mis estudios con esas apestosas criaturas, pero no voy a permitirme caer en el "montón"… debo conseguir esas notas"_ la única persona que conocía y que podría proporcionarle lo que necesitaba estaba solo a unos pasos de él, pero algo le decía que no debía ir… pero su orgullo fue más poderoso, desganado se incorporó y salió de su habitación; esperó fuera del cuarto unos momentos, estaba indeciso… ¿qué le diría? Apenas la conocía… _"supongo que solo le pediré las malditas notas y me volveré sin decirle nada"_. Golpeó la puerta, luego de unos instantes, ésta se abrió lentamente… lo que vio fue…un enaguas, casi transparente, que remarcaba perfectamente las formas femeninas de la chica que se encontraba frente a él; la tela se ajustaba a los senos bien formados, a la perfecta cintura y a las provocativas caderas. La luz de la luna reflejaba brillos en su cabello púrpura, mientras que sus ojos carmesí, oscurecidos por la sombra, mostraban cierto brillo encantador. Un calor comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, desde los pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos, y sus mejillas rápidamente se ruborizaron, mientras que sus instintos poco a poco comenzaban a apoderarse de su ser conciente. Sin soportarlo más se volteó y le dio la espalda, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para intentar calmar sus deseos… Intercambió unas palabras con la muchacha, sin embargo, aún le costaba muchísimo trabajo concentrarse en lo que decía y en lo que escuchaba…

- Las… notas… ¿Te refieres a las de Historia antigua y de Arte Teatral? – el muchacho asiente rápidamente con su cabeza sin voltear a verla – No hay notas… en Historia tuvimos examen de principio de curso y en arte Teatral el profesor se ausentó… así que no estas retrasado en nada, Ruan

Al oír estas palabras el muchacho no lo pensó dos veces y, lo más rápido que pudo, se dirigió hasta su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en esta respirando con dificultad… el rubor en sus mejillas aún permanecía y se hacía más intenso cada vez que el joven cerraba los ojos y recordaba la visión de hace unos momentos…_ "Sabía que no debía ir… ¡Por qué rayos golpee la maldita puerta!... si Chrno se enterase de eso de seguro me mataría… no, esto esta mal. Pero él no lo sabrá ¿Verdad? Quiero decir, ella estaba medio dormida, de seguro y no se dio cuenta de nada… de todas formas no es nada de otro mundo, es decir, solo era una chica… bueno no cualquier chica, era la hija de Chrno… esa de cabello púrpura y hermosos ojos carmesí… con esa cintura, esas caderas y esos… ARHG! MALDICIÓN!" _monologaba en chico mientras se golpeaba la frente con el puño y se sonrojaba cada vez más.

"_¿Y qué rayos voy a hacer mañana¿Y si realmente recuerda?... ¡RAYOS!… tampoco sería bueno que el idiota de Aion se enterase… ¿Y si…? Si… eso debe ser, no se acordará porque estaba dormida... si, eso es… espero – suspiro - ¿Por qué me preocupa tanto?... ¡Qué idota!"_

* * *

**_ Fin del Capítulo III n . n espero que les guste P ... pronto el IV... XD cuando ordene mis ideas, entanto mis agradecimientos a: Flonne y Shady Darkligth por sus Reviews !_**

**_- y ya saben.. dudas, reclamos, sugerencias o algo más? ;) dejen reviews! y hasta la próxima_!**

**_Hokury _**


	4. El Principio de Algo Inesperado

**Capítulo IV**

**Después del Apocalipsis**

**Ciudad Esperanza, Nuevo Continente**

**Año 2012**

**El Principio de Algo Inesperado**

Sábado, 11:30 a.m.

-¿Le ves por algún lado? – interrogó un muchacho de cabello negro rojizo mientras se colocaba una camisa.

-No… ¡Espera, allí viene! – respondió a su vez la muchacha de cabello púrpura que se encontraba vigilando en la puerta - ¡Agáchate! – le dijo mientras ella hacía lo mismo, para que segundos después la puerta se abriera dejando ver a un hombre joven de cabello rubio y mirada ensombrecida.

-¡UHF! Eso estuvo cerca – dejo escapar el muchacho mientras acababa de abotonar su camisa - ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora, señorita sabelotodo? – interrogó mientras observaba a la chica con cierto reproche en su mirada.

-¡Y a mí qué me preguntas! – respondió poniéndose de pie y agarrando al chico por el cuello de la camisa, este no dejaba de reprocharle con la mirada - ¡No me mires así… es TÚ culpa por esquivar la caja!

-¿Mí culpa? – contestó el muchacho con cara inocente – TÚ fuiste la que comenzó a seguirme… además de todas formas es tu culpa desde el principio – agregó mientras se quitaba las manos de la chica de encima y se cruzaba de brazos sentándose en una silla.

-¿Cómo que mi culpa desde el principio¡Permíteme recordarte que todo esto ocurrió porqué no tuviste ninguna otra mejor excusa para el Subdirector Remintong! – criticó mientras le apuntaba con el dedo, muy enojada y ruborizada.

-¿De qué hablas¡Mi excusa fue perfecta!... y no apuntes con el dedo que es de mala educación – se defendió con tono ofendido, también sonrojado.

-Con que si ¿eh?... permite que te refresque la memoria…

_**FLASH BACK**_

Martes, 7:30 a.m.

Comenzaban las actividades en la enorme casa. En la cocina, una joven de cabello negro preparaba el desayuno para recibir de uno en uno a los que pronto comenzarían a levantarse. Dos relojes suenan insistente mente… titi-titi-titi-titi-titi-titi… ambos en dos habitaciones distintas… dos brazos se extienden desde bajo de las sabanas, uno es más delicado que el otro; ambos se posan sobre los aparatos deteniendo el molesto sonido, los toman y los conducen devuelta a su lugar de origen… momentos después las sabanas se levantan.

En la primera habitación, una joven de cabellos desordenados deja escapar un bostezo y se estira perezosamente; en la segunda, un joven, también de cabellos desordenados, se pone de pie y se estira cual gato recién levantado… luego de esa tradicional despedida del plácido sueño, ambos se dirigen a sus respectivos baños a tomar una ducha matinal.

El agua comienza a caer recorriendo lentamente las marcadas curvas femeninas, mientras sus manos, cargadas de jabón, comenzaban a viajar por el cuerpo lentamente. Con ambas manos apoyadas en el muro, el muchacho dejaba que el chorro de agua cayera por su cuerpo desde el cuello… mientras su cabeza, apoyada en el muro también, recibía el tibio masaje matinal… luego de unos momentos tomó el jabón y comenzó a limpiar su cuerpo recorriendo cada músculo de su escultural figura (N.A.: ¬¬ ¡Vamos, hay que admitir que Ruan esta bastante guapo también! ¬¬).

Luego de terminar, ambos se visten, toman sus bolsos y abren la puerta. Al salir, no pudieron evitar encontrarse en el pasillo. Se detuvieron uno frente al otro y se observaron solo por unos segundo, fue entonces cuando la imagen de la noche anterior volvió a la mente del muchacho provocando que ese extraño calor y rubor en las mejillas volviese a aparecer; por su parte, la muchacha tampoco pudo evitar recordad la situación que… supuestamente no había pasado… y un delicado rubor también visitó sus mejillas. Ambos inmóviles, sin atreverse a hablar, sin atreverse a hacer ningún movimiento, se miraban a los ojos fijamente. Sin soportarlo más, el de cabellos de fuego se decidió a hablar, y entonces…

-¡Buenos Días! – gritó una voz femenina y muy familiar mientras el joven recibía una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

-Ah… eh… Bu-buenos dí-días… - contesto el muchacho algo confundido.

-¡Pero qué bruta eres! – dijo por su parte la muchacha ante el saludo de su madre

-¿Qué dijiste? – interrogó mientras jalaba de sus mejillas

-¡Dije…que…edes…una…buta! – repite la muchacha mientras intenta liberarse de las manos de su madre.

-¡NIÑA IRRESPETUOSA CON TU MADRE! – chilló Rossette mientras le daba coscorrones en su cabeza

-Mamá... ya basta¡Acabo de peinarme¡YAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¿Ya están peleando otra vez? – Dijo una voz masculina y divertida – no te preocupes... esto es común todas las mañanas - dijo el sujeto ante la mirada confundida del muchacho – es más... creo que hoy están bastante tranquilas – mientras observaba con ojos de puntito a hija y madre que se revolcaban en una batalla por ver quien era más hábil.

-¡Hey¡Ustedes dos! Ya basta de peleas – interrumpió el de ojos dorados mientras salía de la habitación matrimonial arreglándose la corbata – es demasiado temprano como para que ya estén peleándose… Rossette ¿Ya esta lista? Recuerda que hoy debemos terminar de firmar los papeles de venta de la antigua casa – continuó diciendo el apuesto sujeto mientras bajaba las escaleras sin darle importancia ala batalla en el segundo piso.

-Esto… ¿seguro de que está bien que las dejemos así? – interrogó el muchacho mientras seguía a Chrno escaleras abajo.

-Si claro, no te preocupes… además si intentamos separarlas sólo conseguiremos vernos incluidos en la pelea – contestó Joshua pasando por su lado – además… chico, te doy un consejo – continuó mientras se sentaba y masticaba una galleta – jamás te metas en una pelea entre chicas o resultaras seriamente lastimado… y, sobretodo – continuó en un tono casi inaudible – que jamás sea en una pelea entre el monstruo que es mi hermana y la temeraria de mi sobrina – termino guiñándole el ojo, el joven solo se limitó a sonreía algo confundido, no entendía lo que el rubio quería decir hasta que… se oyó un golpe seco seguido de pequeños golpecitos que se hacían cada vez más claros, luego, un golpe seco nuevamente.

Todos salieron rápidamente para ver qué sucedía, al llegar al descanso de la escalera se encontraron con Rossette y Ashley que lentamente se incorporaban sobándose, la primera la espalda y, la segunda, la cabeza.

-¡Rossette¿Estás bien? – interrogó Chrno alarmado y revisando a su esposa.

-Si, tranquilo, solo hemos tenido una pequeña caída – contesto a su vez la mujer mientras sacaba la lengua divertida.

-Una… pequeña caída – dijeron al unísono Joshua y Ruan que, con ojos de puntito, observaban desde la puerta.

-¡Hijita¿y tú, estás bien? – continuó alarmado el padre al observar el pequeño hilito de sangre que corría por el rostro de su hija - ¡Steiner¡La caja de primero auxilios!

-¡Vega Chrno, cálmate! – apaciguó la mujer de cabello violeta que descendía por la escalera con una cajita en la mano – ven aquí querida ¿te sientes bien¿estas mareada?

-Hija... si sientes nauseas tienes que decirnos – continuaba diciendo Chrno en tono preocupado (N.A.: XD ¡Qué lindo! Tan tierno y preocupado por su hijita… ¬.¬ maldita Ashley... o ¡te odio por tener un Papá tan guapo como ese!¬.¬)

-¿ah?... esto... tranquilo papá, estoy bien… sólo es un pequeño corte – le calmaba la joven mientras Azmaría le vendaba la cabeza.

-Rossette… ¿qué paso? – interrogó Joshua.

-No lo se… hace un momento estábamos en la puerta de su cuarto... y, al siguiente… rodábamos por las escaleras – respondió la mujer bastante confundida – al oír esto Ruan y Chrno no hicieron más que mirarse y fruncir el entrecejo.

-¡Bien, ya está!

-Gracias tía Az... Ruan, ya vamos a la escuela... se nos ha hecho tarde – sin dar tiempo a reaccionar, la joven tomó a su compañero por el brazo y salió rápidamente.

Mientras caminaban en dirección a la escuela el silencio era rotundo… al parecer ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de iniciar ningún tipo de conversación, la situación era evidentemente tensa entre ambos (N.A.: XD por qué será?).

"_No puedo equivocarme… no creo que haya sido un simple accidente. Tal vez… no, no lo creo – pensaba el muchacho – por otro lado es muy probable que las cosas se compliquen a partir de ahora. Ese Aion… tu apestoso olor esta por todos lados, querido padre – continuaba pensando el joven irónicamente – bueno… ¡A mi qué¡Por qué rayos me preocupo tanto por todo esto? Es decir, no e mi asunto… es cosa de familia, que ellos lo arreglen"_. Ruan iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que Ashley se vio en la obligación de tomarle del brazo para evitar que lo arroyara un camión.

-¿Qué haces? – interrogó el muchacho secamente.

-Te salvo de convertirte en jugo de demonio – contestó la muchacha igualando el tono y viéndole con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Qué has dicho?

-Lo que oíste… - sonríe de modo burlesco - ¿A caso creíste que no me daría cuenta?... idiota – agregó mientras iniciaba su marcha. El de cabellos de fuego no supo qué contestar, efectivamente no esperaba que ella supiese distinguir entre demonios y humanos.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes? – interrogó dándole alcance y jalándole por en brazo. La chica detiene su marcha en el acto.

-¿De qué hablas? – le mira confundida.

-¡No te hagas la desentendida¡Acabas de decir que…!

-Me estas lastimando… - dice la muchacha mientras intenta liberar se del fuerte agarre; Ruan la suelta suavemente. ¿Qué había sido eso?...

Continuaban su trayecto, ya les faltaba muy poco para llegar a la escuela. Entonces la muchacha volvió a detener su marcha. El joven se voltea a verla.

-¿Y ahora qué? – interroga algo cabreado.

-Pues… - apunta en dirección a la puerta del instituto. No era nada más ni nada menos que Aion –

-¡Qué rayos hace ese tipo allí! – exclama el muchacho dejando ver su malestar, al igual que la chica. Ambos deciden aproximarse.

-¡Mis queridos muchachos¡Buenos días! – sonríe y vuelve a arrastrar las palabras (N.A.: ¬¬ me está asqueando este tipo) - ¡Querida¿Qué te ha pasado en tu delicada cabecita? – interrogó tomando cuidadosamente a Ashley por la barbilla y acercándose más de lo debido, cosa que pareció no agradarle al joven demonios, el cual dejo escapar un gruñido inconciente – Vaya... vaya… tu nuevo amigo es muy celoso – agregó burlescamente mientras se separaba de la chica – será mejor que se vayan a clase – agrega mientras le dirige una mirada de enfado al chico de cabello negro rojizo.

Ambos jóvenes ingresaron en el establecimiento y se dirigieron rápidamente al aula de clases. De vez en cuando Ashley lanzaba cierta mirada a Ruan, el cual fingía no darse cuenta. Mientras las clases avanzaban el clima volvió a cambiar rápidamente; el cielo nuevamente se cubrió de negras nubes y un frío viento comenzó a soplar… anunciaban una pronta lluvia. Ruan parecía distante, sumido en sus pensamientos; Ashley, por su parte, también parecía distante y muy concentrada. Curiosamente, ambos pensaban en lo mismo (N.A.: ¬¬ ¿qué será?). Hasta que en el receso para el almuerzo…

-Ashley… ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – la joven le observa y asiente con la cabeza. Se ponen de pie y ambos se dirigen a la azotea, único lugar que podría estar solitario a esa hora.

-¿De qué seria? – pregunta la joven muchacha mientras el frío viento juega con su uniforme y sus cabellos.

-Pues… - comenzó Ruan, notablemente nervioso – yo… - cierto rubor cubrió sus mejillas ¿Por qué estaba así? Él era un poderoso demonio ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera ante una simple "híbrida"?... desvía la mirada en otra dirección, luego vuelve a posarla sobre la muchacha, ella estaba viendo en otra dirección, el viento juega de tal forma con su largo cabello púrpura que, de algún modo resalta su hermosura, la hermosura de su esencia; entonces el muchacho volvía a sentirse extraño… ¿Qué… es… esto?... mientras todo pasaba por su cabeza, él continuaba hablando sin darse cuenta – Anoche… yo… - la muchacha se voltea a verle rápidamente

-¿Qué? – es lo único que dice mientras sus mejillas se van tiñendo de rojo.

-Yo… - comienza a sentirse mareado por esos sentimiento. Se acerca a la muchacha, la cual, inmóvil, lo observa mientras su brazo izquierdo se acomoda en la rejilla, por sobre la cabeza de Ashley, y su mano derecha cerca del área de la cintura. Sus encendidos ojos posan su mirada en los ojos carmesí y prosigue su discurso sin tener total control sobre sus acciones, en ese momento sus instintos parecían ser más poderosos – Anoche, lo que vi... bueno… no me lo he podido sacar de la cabeza… yo, no entiendo por qué… tú…

-Yo pensé que… que había sido un sueño – dijo la muchacha mientras bajaba la vista intentando huir de esos ojos fuego – entonces... realmente anoche… bueno, tampoco es para tanto – agregó mientras intentaba resta importancia a lo ocurrido.

-Yo jamás había visto a una chica… así – continuó Ruan; inconcientemente, su mano derecha, que antes estuvo cerca de la cintura de la joven, se movió hasta la barbilla de Ashley y la obligo, en un movimiento suave, a mirarle a los ojos; entonces comenzó a acercarse poco a poco… podían sentir la respiración del otro y, poco a poco, comenzaban a cerrar los ojos… y entonces… una fuerza desconocida tomó a Ruan por la chaqueta y lo arrojó lejos de un jovencita, que lentamente abrió los ojos y se petrificó al encontrar a…

-¡Espero que tengan una muy buena explicación para esto! – exclamó un hombre rubio que parecía bastante molesto - ¡Podrían decirme qué significa esto?

-Ah... esto… yo… - intentaba explicar la muchacha buscando auxilio en el verdadero responsable.

-¿y BIEN! – Insistió el hombre manteniendo su enfado.

-Lo que sucede es que… - comenzó Ruan poniéndose de pie lentamente – yo solo... estaba... ¡revisando la herida que tiene en su cabeza! – exclamo el muchacho como quien encuentra un tesoro. (N.A.: ¬¬u gota general… ¡Por favor si a mil kilómetros se notaba lo que quería hacer!)

-Con es eso… - dijo el subdirector alzando una ceja, para nada convencido. Cerró los ojos un momento, pensó por un instante y luego – Pues bien… sé que ninguno de los dos quiere tener problemas por esto, así que quedará entre nosotros… sin embargo – agregó dirigiéndose a Ruan, en sus ojos podía distinguirse un aire de advertencia - ¡MAS VALE QUE ESTO NO SE VUELVA A REPETIR! AMBOS ESTAN CASTIGADOS... POR UNA SEMANA, A PARTIR DE HOY – el tono de Remintong fue tajante, no dejo cabida para dudas ni para quejas, la joven tragó saliva mientras que el muchacho se limitó a fruncir el ceño y gruñir inaudiblemente – Ashley, acompáñame por favor... tu herida esta sangrando, vamos a revisarla – la joven asintió confundida y siguió al rubio, mientras que Ruan se quedó en la azotea apretando los puños y mordiendo su labio con sus colmillos.

De un momento a otro de golpe fue a dar contra la rejilla… una poderosa mano lo tenía tomado por el cuello y una fuerza misteriosa le impedía mover su cuerpo con libertad.

-¡Mocoso estúpido! – era Aion que, con sus ojos rojos y llenos de furia, estrangulaba al muchacho – te lo advertí… te advertí que no te cruzaras en mi camino... limítate a cumplir tú parte del trato y deja a MI PRESA en paz… - continuaba diciendo entre dientes... apretando cada vez con más fuerza el cuello de Ruan – NO PERMITIRÉ QUE UNA RATA COMO TÚ… ME QUITE LO QUE PIR DERECHO ME PERTENECE.

-¿Lo… que... por derecho... te...pertenece? – respondió el muchacho con cierta tono burlesco y ahogado en su voz – no veo que lleve tu nombre… es más… ni…ni...siquiera…le a gradas... ¡sucia rata de alcantarilla! – terminó mientras pateaba a Aion en un baje de guardia, este voló lejos – ya te lo dijo una vez yo también… nadie se interpone entre lo que deseo y yo… así que mas vale que te vayas prepara… - no alcanzó a terminar, el otro demonios le había enterrado sus garras; el muchacho dio pasos inseguros hacia tras, buscando apoyo, mientras qué Aion se abalanzaba en su contra; sin embargo, los ojos rojos del muchacho le pusieron sobre aviso y se contuvo… no estaba dentro de sus planes iniciar una pelea innecesaria, mucho menos con un "alumno" de su escuela.

-Más vale que te vayas con cuidado desde ahora… mocoso – dijo Aion, ya más tranquilo y en su forma "humana", mientras descendía por las escaleras – ya que supongo que... esto significa la guerra, aunque no olvides que tienes un contrato que cumplir.

_-Tienes razón…esto significa la guerra… una guerra que por nada del mundo pienso perder…_

* * *

_**O waaaa¡A qué esta bueno?... no se ustedes... :P pero yo misma lo he escrito y no he podido evitar gritar en una que otra parte n - nU... pero bueno, esperando que les guste aquí llega a su fin el Capítulo IV... nuevamente y como ya es mi costumbre les invito a dejar reviews... ya sean dudas, quejas sugerencias, felicitaciones :P o lo que quieran **_

_**Flonne: o te apoyo en eso de que Ruan se merece lo que le ocurre en ese cap. por ir en busca de unachica adolescente en la noche - pobrecito... XD ¿Se habrá quedado flechado?**_

_**Shady Darkligth: he aquí lo que le ha pasado al pobre de Ruan TT.. pero tranquila! ;) que esto acaba de comenzar.**_

_**Hitzuji: espero que te guste este capítulo ;) bueno espero que a todos les guste :P**_

**_Mis Agradecimientos a Hitzuji, Flonne_ _y Shady Darkligth por sus Reviews!_**

_**Hokury n - n**_


	5. El Primer Sello Parte I

**Capítulo V**

**Después del Apocalipsis**

**Ciudad Esperanza, Nuevo Continente**

**Año 2012**

**El Primer Sello (Primera Parte)**

"…_entonces, el primero de los siete sellos fue roto y apareció un caballo blanco, y el que lo montaba llevaba un arco en la mano. Se le dio una corona, y salió triunfante y para triunfar…"_

_**FLASH BACK**_

Martes, 9:00 a.m.

Había brisa, era fría. Chrno y Rossette descendieron lentamente del vehículo, se encontraban en frente de su antigua casa en donde les esperaba un anciano sentado sobre su maleta, rodeado por un centenar de libros y muebles y acompañado por tres jovencitas.

-¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Chrno¡Rossette, pero qué linda estás! – exclamó viejo de cabello, cejas y barba blanca con cierto tono de perversión.

-Si, si… viejo pervertido, se ve que no has cambiado nada – dejo caer la mujer con ojos de pistola. Luego, dirigiéndose a las tres jovencitas - ¡Clarie, Ann, Mary¡Tanto tiempo que no las veía! – mientras les dirigía una hermosa y enérgica sonrisa.

-¡Rossette! – exclamó Mary, una chica de corto cabello rubio y humedecidos ojos azules, entre sollozos - ¡Te hemos extrañado mucho desde que te fuiste! – la mujer solo sonrió.

-Chrno, es un gusto verte – saludo Clarie mientras hacía una reverencia. Era la más alta de las tres, su cabello era largo y castaño, su ojos eran cafés. Traía una falda larga y una blusita blanca.

-Disculpen la pregunta – interrumpió Chrno – ¿Por qué vienen de civiles? – interrogó dirigiéndose a las tres chicas.

-La Directora del convento, Hermana Kate, sugirió que lo mejor sería que dejásemos nuestro hábito en el transcurso de esta misión – contestó la chica pelirroja y de ojos verdes, la cual traía unos jeans ajustados.

-Y no creen que han exagerado un poco – dijeron marido y mujer al unísono con ojos de pistola - ¿Qué clase de monjas son ustedes? – las chicas solo sonrieron.

-A mi no me molesta en lo más mínimo – opinó el viejo abrazándose de las caderas de Rossette. Esta morada de la rabia le lanzó un puñetazo y lo hubiera matado de no ser detenida por su esposo.

-Será mejor que entremos y acomodemos sus cosas en la casa. Luego discutiremos el asunto bebiendo una tasa de té ¿qué les parece? – interrumpió Clarie, todos asintieron.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Sábado, 13:30 p.m.

-¿Ruan?

…

-¡Ruan? – repitió la muchacha con ojos de pistola - ¡Oye Ruan, despierta! – continuaba diciendo mientras le pasaba la mano por enfrente del rostro; a pesar de todo, el joven parecía estar inmerso en sus pensamientos - ¡Rua-an! – la muchacha le jalaba del brazo en intentos vanos de llamar su atención, por lo tanto decidió empujarle hasta la calle. Iban a poco más de una cuadra cuando el chico de cabello negro rojizo volvió en sí.

-¿Eh? Pero… ¡Cómo RAYOS llegué aquí? – se preguntaba extrañado mientras se rascaba la cabeza, por otro lado, su compañera solo negaba con la cabeza y suspiraba.

-Yo te traje…

-¿Y para qué? – se preguntaba sin entender nada.

-No pretenderás que almorcemos en casa… ¡eso sería suicidio! – exclamó al tiempo que se tomaba el cuello con ambas manos y sacaba la lengua provocando cierta risa en su interlocutor.

-Pues… ¿y qué piensas comer? Yo no tengo dinero, y tú tampoco

-Pues tenemos esto – dicho esto le enseña una enorme canasta llena de comida

-¿De…donde…sacaste…todo…eso? – interrogó con ojos de puntito

Mientras tanto, en la casa, un hombre rubio con la mirada totalmente ensombrecida observaba fijamente la mesa, sobre la cual se encontraba lo que en algún momento fue el mejor plano que había hecho a lo largo de su carrera.

-¡BUENSO DÍAS! – exclamó una alegre Rossette.

-¡Cómo que buenos días? Amor, son casi las dos de la tarde – corrigió Chrno abrazándola por la espalda y besándola en el cuello. La mujer rió divertida.

-¿y qué tienen de buenos? – respondió a su vez en hombre con voz funeraria.

-¡Pero y a ti qué te pasa! ALEGRATE JOSHUA – exclamaba la mujer mientras le daba golpes en la espalda, se detuvo al observar el papel sobre la mesa - ¿eh?... ¿qué esta basura que hay sobre la mesa?

-¡BUAAAAAA! – rompe en llanto el rubio arrodillándose en el suelo y soltando un chorro de lagrimas – MI…HERMOSO…PLANO, ERA HERMOSO…NO…ERA…BASURA…AHORA…NO…SIRVE…PARA…NADAAAAAA… BUAAAAAAA

-Hey... Rossette ¿Qué le hiciste? – interroga Chrno totalmente confundido.

-Solo dije la verdad – le respondía a su marido sin entender ella tampoco – ¡ASHLEY! – gritó luego de mantenerse callada por no más de diez segundo. Su hermano la observo con ojos de asesino.

-Ella tiene la culpa – dijo en un susurro el rubio - ¡ella y ese mocoso con complejo de princesa! – y volvió a romper en llanto. Tanto Rossette como Chrno le observaron, ahora si que totalmente sin entender absolutamente nada.

Azmaría se encargó de explicar a los recién levantados la razón por la que Joshua estallaba en llanto; entre suspiros, carcajadas cada vez más estruendosas de Rossette, el sentimiento de ser el hombre más miserable y desdichado sobre la faz tierra que atacaba al rubio y los intentos fallidos de Chrno y Azmaría para consolar a su cuñado y esposo y darle ánimos para que recomenzara la elaboración de su trabajo, el insistente llamado del teléfono paso desapercibido para los cuatro adultos. Steiner se encargó de contestar, momentos después llamó a Chrno y le entregó el auricular.

-¿Si¿Quién es? – interrogó el de ojos dorados - ¡Ah¡Hamilton! – exclamó, llamando la atención del resto de la familia - ¿Cómo dices?... ¿Desde cuándo?... ya veo… pero… si, si, entiendo… No, ella no esta en casa en estos momentos ¿Crees que…?... ¿ah?... con el chico del cual te hable… ¿seguro?... esta bien, entonces luego nos vemos… ¿cómo?... no, aún no… sí, no te preocupes, estaré atento a cualquier cambio. Hasta luego – y colgó (N.A.: XD se preguntarán cómo es que Chrno supo que Ashley y Ruan no estaban en casa… pues, eso es a lo que los escritores llamamos la magia de la literatura XD)

-Y bien ¿Qué sucede? – interrogó la rubia al ver el semblante preocupado de su esposo.

-Ha comenzado – dijo poniéndose serio – tendremos que ir donde Hamilton, La Hermana Kate ya ha regresado de Roma… no hay buenas noticias.

-Chrno… - dijo Rossette en un susurro casi imperceptible.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien – tranquilizó el de cabello púrpura.

(N.A.: o . o ¿qué estará pasando?)

-¡Oye¡Despierta! – exclamó la muchacha con el entrecejo fruncido y parándose frente a Ruan.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta? – interrogó el de ojos fuego despreocupadamente. Ashley pareció enrojecer de ira, comenzó a desordenar los cabellos de Ruan, mientras éste trataba de levantarse - ¡YA, DEJA…!

-Llevo media hora tratando de hablar contigo… ¡QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA¡Odio hablar sola siendo que estoy acompañada¡Hablar contigo es como hablar con una pared¡Estas así desde el martes… a excepción por lo que paso el jueves has estado como en la luna¡¿Té molestaría decirme qué es lo que te p…! – el chico tomó las manos de Ashley con suavidad y se las llevó al pecho, obligando a la ojos carmesí a inclinarse frente a él - ¿qué…? – trató de interrogar mientras se sonrojaba al ver la sonrisa del muchacho. (N.A.: XD para aquellos que han visto GRAVITATON, es como un efecto parecido al que tiene Auki sobre sus fans XD con la pequeña diferencia de que aquí no salen volando como cohete :P)

-Te escuché todo el tiempo – dijo susurrándole en el oído.

-¿Y por qué no contestas, entonces? – interrogó cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el entrecejo; Ruan vuelve a mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Tú quieres saber cómo me hice esta herida? – interrogó apuntando a sus costillas, la joven asiente – Te lo diré sólo si tú me dices qué rayos fue lo que te dijo ese tipo – finalizó Ruan algo molesto.

-¿Te refieres a Ewan, quiero decir, al subdirector? – interrogó la muchacha.

-Si – contesta el joven notoriamente molesto y desviando la mirada.

-Pues… ¿luego de que llegamos a la enfermería? – el muchacho asintió.

**_FLASH BACK_** (N.A.: ¬¬u han notado que tengo cierta inclinación por los "Flash Back"? XD)

-¿Qué estaba pasando allí arriba, Ashley? – interrogó el rubio con cierta tonalidad molesta en su voz, mientras se dirigían a la enfermería.

-¿A… qué se refiere? Ru-Ruan ya le dijo, él solo estaba… revisando la herida en mi cabeza… - contestó la estudiante algo nerviosa.

-Ya veo… ¿Revisando una herida con los ojos cerrados? – la joven se volteó a verle rápidamente.

-¿Desde cuando estuvo observando? – interrogó más que nerviosa y sonrojada.

-¿Desde cuando? Veamos… me dirigía a la oficina del director, cuando vi a dos jóvenes muy familiares subir en dirección a la azotea… me pregunté qué podrían hacer un chico y una chica yendo a la azotea en horas de colación, así que, como buen subdirector que soy… los seguí – terminó con una sonrisa.

-Desde… el... principio – infirió la ojos carmesí con puntitos en lugar de ojos - ¿Y entonces por qué no hizo nada antes? – el hombre solo rió. Luego de un momento su semblante se puso serio y tomo a la muchacha por los hombros.

-Ashley… ten cuidado con ese muchacho. Ya sabes que el no es como los otro chicos, no olvides que es extranjero y que en algún momento tendrá que regresar al lugar de donde vino.

Mientras tanto, en la azotea…

-Más vale que te vayas con cuidado desde ahora… mocoso – dijo Aion, ya más tranquilo y en su forma "humana", mientras descendía por las escaleras – ya que supongo que... esto significa la guerra, aunque no olvides que tienes un contrato que cumplir.

-Tienes razón…esto significa la guerra… una guerra que por nada del mundo pienso perder…

-a herida había comenzado a sangran en el instante en que Aion quito sus garras. El muchacho se tambaleaba, le costaba trabajo respirar, con algo de dificultad se apoyó en la rejilla y sacó una pequeña esfera azul de su bolsillo y la dejó caer al suelo, ésta se rompió en mil pedazos… momentos después, los trozos del cristal comenzaron a brillar y surgió una pequeña niña que, al parecer, era un hada.

-¡Ruan-sama¿Pero qué le ha pasado? – exclamó la pequeña con su voz chillona.

-Oye… Toryu ¿puedes curar esta herida? – la joven se acercó al lugar de donde salían la sangre.

-Esta herida se la hizo otro demonio ¿Verdad, Ruan-sama? Ruan-sama, Toryu-chan no puede curar esta herida, solo puedo detener el sangrado, lo siento – se disculpó la pequeña bastante angustiada.

-No importa... solo hazlo… - ordenó con dificultad. Acto seguido, la pequeña criatura acercó sus manos a la herida y una luz calida comenzó a evaporar la sangre hasta que desapareció, luego, de la nada sacó unas vendas, rápidamente envolvió la herida, reparó y limpio sus rotas.

-¡Listo! – exclamó alegre - ¿Desea algo más, Ruan-sama? – interrogó la muchacha, el joven negó con la cabeza. Momentos después la pequeña Toryu comenzó a brillar y volvió a convertirse en la pequeña esfera azul que era en un principio. Con sumo cuidado, el muchacho se puso de pie, descendió por las escaleras y se dirigió a la enfermería.

Mientras, en la enfermería…

-Gracias, Sr. Remintong – dijo la muchacha mientras se inclinaba.

-No tienes porqué agradecerme, es mi deber – contestó el rubio – y, por favor, ten cuidado, recuerda lo que te dije – agregó seriamente.

-Lo tendré presente – dicho esto salió de la enfermería - ¡Ruan¿Me estabas esperando? – interrogó la sorprendida jovencita cuando se percató de la presencia del joven ojos fuego que observaba desde la pared de enfrente.

-Algo por el estilo – respondió el muchacho en un suspiro, luego se acercó a la ojos carmesí – Ya es hora de volver a clases – indicándole su reloj.

-Ah… ya veo – respondió la chica mientras se ponía en marcha.

-Lo lamento – se disculpó el de cabello negro rojizo mientras se acercaban al aula de clases.

-Descuida, no es la primera vez que me salto el almuerzo. No moriré por eso – le respondió mientras entraba en el salón.

-No me disculpo por eso – aclaró el muchacho en un susurro imperceptible para la de cabello púrpura, luego se dispuso a entrar en la sala de clases.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-No te digo – respondió la muchacha luego de pensar un instante (N.A.: todo lo que duró el Flash Back, para que ella dijera que no XD)

-Entonces, yo tampoco te diré – contestó Ruan con ojos de pistola y soltando las manos de la ojos carmesí.

-¡No es justo!

-Si, si lo es. Un trato es un trato y si tu no me dices, yo no tengo por qué decirte – aclaró el joven sin dejar cabida para pero, la chica solo suspiró.

No habían pasado muchos días desde su llegada, pero, aún así, la casa parecía muchísimo más ordenada de lo que cualquiera esperaría tomando en cuenta la inmensa cantidad de libros y documentos que se acumulaban entre el comedor y la sala.

Descendieron del taxi e hicieron sonar el timbre del que antiguamente había sido su hogar; momentos después, eran recibidos por una mujer joven vestida con un traje de monja azul, sus ojos eran cafés y su cabello castaño, era Clarie. Les dio las buenas tardes y le indicó a la pareja que se dirigiese a la sala; al ingresar, se percataron que había dos individuos más aparte del viejo Hamilton y la Directora del Convento, la Hermana Kate, uno de esos individuos era Ewan Remintong, el cual saludó a los recién llegados amistosamente; el otro, un joven de unos 20 o 21 años, su cabello era gris oscuro y sus ojos de igual color, pero más claros, piel pálida y mirada penetrante, se inclinó respetuosamente ante los que acababan de llegar.

-¿Qué está pasando? – interrogó Chrno con autoridad y cierta molestia.

-El Vaticano a dispuesto que este joven se encargue de la protección de "La llave del Apocalipsis" – respondió la Directora.

-Veo que el Vaticano sigue metiendo sus narices donde no le incumbe y sin ser llamado – comentó el de ojos dorados con el entrecejo fruncido.

-El Vaticano sólo se asegura de que "La Batalla del Apocalipsis" no se repita, señor – respondió el joven de ojos grises dirigiéndose con respeto hacia el demonio – Si un demonio con sed de venganza se apoderara del poder de "La Llave" los resultados serían devastadores y usted, como demonio que es, lo sabe muy bien.

Un silencio muy prolongado se hizo presente luego de aquella respuesta, el chico de ojos grises había hablado fuerte y claro, pero aún así mantuvo su respeto hacia el demonio de cabellos púrpura.

-¿Cuál es tu naturaleza **¹**, muchacho? – interrogó la rubia intentando alivianar la tensión en el ambiente.

-Soy Cazador-Perseguidor **²**, señora – respondió al tiempo que hacia una reverencia a la mujer (N.A.: XD una pequeña aclaración… algunos términos han sido inventados por la alocara autora de mí, cualquier relación con la vida real… XD es mera coincidencia)

Lo recién llegados abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente ante la respuesta de muchacho y el hombre rubio, Remintong, adelantándose a cualquier tipo de reacción, se vio en la obligación de interponerse entre el imponente demonio y el desconocido muchacho.

-No es lo que crees, cálmate Chrno – apaciguaba, inútilmente, con semblante serio.

-¡No permitiré que este individuo se le acerque ni medio metro! – amenazó el demonio mientras sus ojos se iban tornando cada vez más rojos.

-Rossette, por favor, tranquilízale – rogó La Directora obteniendo sólo una negación con la cabeza por parte de la aludida.

-Ellos intentaron asesinarla cuando era una bebita¿Qué le hace pensar que permitiremos que se le acerquen ahora?... me niego – respondió la rubia, bastante molesta.

-Nadie les ha preguntado si quieren o no – interrumpió el chico para sorpresa de los presentes – esta misión la llevaré a cabo aún si tengo que pelear contra el mismísimo Chrno para cumplirla. Se me ha encargado impedir que cualquier demonio, exceptuando al padre, se le acerque a "La llave del Apocalipsis" y eso es lo que haré… les guste o no. El primer Sello ya ha sido profanado, ya no hay marcha hacia atrás – demonio se calmo ante las últimas palabras.

-¿El Primer Sello has dicho? – el chico asintió - Pues más vale que la cumplas a una distancia prudente – dijo Chrno, ya más calmado – porque a ella no te le acercas ¡OISTE? – el muchacho asintió – Rossette… ya nos vamos – se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida sin despedirse.

-Tu nombre – interrogó la rubia antes de seguir a su esposo.

-Okami Hisuya, señora – respondió el chico con respeto.

* * *

_¹ Cuando Rossette habla de naturaleza se refiere a la familia, clan o clase de ser al que pertenece._

_² Todos los fanáticos de Chrno Crusade sabemos lo que es un Perseguidor, en este fic, a éste se le ha agregado el término de Cazador que, si bien viene siendo casi lo mismo, hace alusión a aquellos seres que se especializan, tal como lo dice la palabra, en cazar ¿Pero qué? Aquí es donde viene la invención :P un cazador, un ser dedicado a la caza de criaturas rechazadas por los grandes clanes del Nuevo Mundo… o.o ah... XD ¿no les he hablado de los Clanes? ... XD pues muéranse de curiosidad porque en este capítulo eso no viene al caso XD_

* * *

_**Neee... :P antes que nada les pido disculpas por el retraso XD una serie de problemas de toda índole me impedían darle los últimos detalles al capítulo cinco XD pero aquí esta T.T al fin!... n . n espero que les guste :P y ya saben, como siempre espero que me dejen Reviews n . n!**_

**_XD sección de agradecimiento:_**

**_Flonne: T.T gomen por el retraso del fic... XD espero no haberte torturado mucho con eso :P_**

**_Shady Darkligth: n . n bien, espero que te guste este capítulo :P neee.. XD ya verán lo que pasa entre Aion y Ruan en capítulo venideros XD_**

**_Renaissance Lady-K: XD gran review:P jejeje... neee... n . n como parte de mi inspiración me viene al leer sus fics o . o supongo que esta bien que haga lo que me dijo XD nah.. siempre y cuando sobreviva a Chrno el peque XD_**

**_n . n muchas gracias por sus Reviews!_**

**_XD nos veremos en el lanzamiento del Sexto Capítulo o . o lle no de sorpresas y aclaraciones... ¿Qué es eso de los Clanes¿Cuál es el primer sello¿Qué papel tiene la pequeña Toryu en esta historia¿De donde rayos saliuo ese Okami ¬¬ ? ... XD parte de eso y mas... a seguir en el próximo capítulo._**

**_Hokury n . n_**


	6. El Primer Sello Parte II

**Capítulo VI**

**Después del Apocalipsis**

**Ciudad Esperanza, Nuevo Continente**

**Año 2012**

**El Primer Sello (Segunda Parte): Los Rukai del Viento**

_Nadie les ha preguntado si quieren o no – interrumpió el chico para sorpresa de los presentes – esta misión la llevaré a cabo aún si tengo que pelear contra el mismísimo Chrno para cumplirla. Se me ha encargado impedir que cualquier demonio, exceptuando al padre, se le acerque a "La llave del Apocalipsis" y eso es lo que haré… les guste o no. El primer Sello ya ha sido profanado, ya no hay marcha hacia atrás – el demonio se calmo ante las últimas palabras._

_-¿El Primer Sello has dicho? – el chico asintió - Pues más vale que la cumplas a una distancia prudente – dijo Chrno, ya más calmado – porque a ella no te le acercas ¡OISTE? – el muchacho asintió – Rossette… ya nos vamos – se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida sin despedirse._

_-Tu nombre – interrogó la rubia antes de seguir a su esposo._

_-Okami Hisuya, señora – respondió el chico con respeto._

La rubia trataba de igualar el paso de su marido, el cual, aún fuera de sí, murmuraba algunas palabras en un idioma desconocido para la mujer.

-¡Chrno! – exclamó la mujer al darle alcance - ¡Chrno, espera! – el demonio posó sus ya calmados ojos dorados en su esposa - ¿Qué fue lo de hace un momento¡Explícame! – exigió la de ojos azules frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Lo acabas de oír… el…Primer Sello ha… - guardó silencio, pensando bien sus palabras – vamos a casa, allí te lo explicare todo.

-No… siempre dices lo mismo y luego le restas importancia al asunto – le tomó el brazo – Chrno, ella también es mi hija y tengo derecho a saber qué es lo que esta pasando… ¡Qué quiso decir ese tal Hisuya?

El cielo estaba oscuro, las negras nubes soltaron sus lágrimas mientras la niebla ocultaba a ambos cuerpos en la avenida.

-Cuando acabó la Batalla del Apocalipsis, Dios ordenó a los Siete Ángeles que formasen Siete Familias o Clanes, el fin de estos era resguardar los Siete Sellos.

-¿Siete ángeles, siete familias y siete sellos? – interrogó Rossette sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Mira… hace años ya existieron Siete Ángeles representantes de la Justicia, la Vida, el Equilibrio, la Muerte, la Pureza, la Oscuridad y la Luz; esos mismos siete fueron los que en aquella batalla liberaron el poder de los siete sellos para rehacer el mundo; sin embargo, justo en el momento en el que este mundo iba a ser destruido los seres humanos demostraron que eran capaces de levantarse y corregir sus propios errores, por esta razón, Dios decidió darles otra oportunidad y cerró los sellos que ya habían sido abiertos y entonces encargó a los Siete Ángeles que creasen Siete Familias cuyo destino sería reabrir los Sellos cuando llegase el momento. Muchos demonios se negaron a aceptar esa decisión y, por lo mismo intentaron corromper a los descendientes de esos ángeles, por esa razón El Creador decidió ocultar los Sellos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ocultar? Hasta donde yo sé, esos Clanes son los que custodian estos Sellos – le indico su esposa.

-Así es, sin embargo los Sellos que custodian no pertenecen a su Clan, ese intercambio se hizo con el fin de evitar una batalla temprana.

-Pero no entiendo ¿Qué ganan con robarlos si no saben a quienes les pertenecen? Tampoco entiendo qué es lo que tiene que ver Ashley en todo esto – continuaba interrogando la mujer mientras caminaban bajo la lluvia.

-Solo existen dos formas de conocer al portador del Sello. Una de ellas es esperando a que el Sello reaccione con el portador, pero este método es poco efectivo, ya que aún cuando esos tipos logren descubrir a qué Clan pertenece el Sello es prácticamente imposible que encuentren al portador a menos que el artefacto pase de mano en mano hasta que reaccione. Por otro lado, el único ser sobre la Tierra capaz de encontrar al portador sin problemas es… La llave – dijo el hombre mientras se ensombrecía su mirada – quien posea la Gracia de la llave será capaz de reunir los siete portadores y a los siete sellos y decidir el destino del mundo.

-¿La… gracia¡Te refieres a..?

-Si… es por eso que debemos protegerla… aunque, no sepamos de qué ni de quien – termino el de cabello púrpura mientras a apretaba los puños.

-¿Por qué ella?

* * *

-Es el destino que debe cumplir un ser perteneciente a ambas familias… aquellos en cuya sangre circulen los genes demoníacos y angelicales están destinados a llevar este tipo de cargas, aunque, claro esta… esta es la carga más pesada de todas… puesto que… la madre es una Santa – dijo el joven de cabello grisáceo en respuesta a la interrogante hecha por la Directora del Convento. 

-Ya veo… pero solo es una niña…

-Una niña que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de su importancia – completo el rubio mientras observaba el penoso paisaje ensombrecido bajo la lluvia.

-Será cuestión de tiempo... uno a uno muchos demonios intentarán apoderarse de su Gracias… hasta ahora las cosas han sido demasiado fáciles para ellos – comentó el chico de ojos grises mientras se calentaba en la chimenea – Ewan, el chico del que me hablaste…

-¿Ruan? – interrogó el aludido

-Exactamente. Ese chico... lo he estado vigilando – sonríe divertido – ni siquiera sabe quien es realmente, no presenta ninguna amenaza, al menos no por ahora. Es más, creo que sería beneficioso para nuestra causa que se relacione con nuestro "tesoro", así podría aprender algo sobre su propia naturaleza.

-Si tú lo dices – respondió a su vez el rubio mientras continuaba observando el espectáculo de la lluvia. (N.A.: u.uU fiu!... XD espero haber aclarado parte de las dudas con respecto a los Clanes o ¿Verdad que es muy intrigante?)

* * *

-¿Chrno? – interrogó la rubia abrazada al brazo de su esposo. 

-¿Qué sucede? – interrogó este mientras la rodeaba delicadamente

-¿Quién era el responsable del Primer Sello?

-Los Rukai –suspiro – Amos y señores del viento, herederos del Ángel del Equilibrio… seguramente pronto veremos a algunos de ellos por estos lados, no son difíciles de reconocer ya que todos tienen tatuada una especie de balanza en su mejilla.

-Chrno… ellos no dañaran a nuestra niña ¿verdad? – el de ojos dorados dejó escapar una leve sonrisa

-No… su deber es proteger la llave, al igual que nosotros.

-Tendremos que decirle esto a Ashley ¿no es verdad?

-Probablemente sea lo mejor… tendré que comenzar con su entrenamiento.

**ºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwºwº**

**_FLASH BACK_** (N.A.: XD bienvenidos a Aerolíneas Flash Back XD esperamos disfruten su viaje hacia el pasado)

Miércoles, 7:00 a.m.

-¡Buenos días, Fiore! – saludó animosamente la chica de cabello púrpura al entrar en la cocina.

-Buenos Días, señorita Ashley… Buenos días, joven Ruan

-¿Ah? – la ojos carmesí se voltea rápidamente, al hacerlo tropieza con la mirada del de ojos de fuego – Bu... Buenos días – articula bastante sonrojada.

-Buenos días – responde el muchacho mientras esquiva la mirada de la jovencita – Fiore, hoy debo irme temprano, así que me saltaré el desayuno – dirigiéndose a Ashley - Nos vemos en la escuela – terminó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada.

-A…Aja – respondió la pelo púrpura

"_Desde anoche Ruan parece distante... bueno, sé que lo conozco apenas desde el Lunes pero… – sonrojándose mientras bebe su jugo de naranja - … pensé que sería un poco más atento después de… - sonrojándose aún más - … después de "eso" – suspiro - ¡A mí qué! Por su culpa tengo que cargar con el odioso castigo del subdirector, mejor que no me hable, así no me mete en más líos."_

Mientras salía de la cocina Ashley se percata de que algo esta tirado en la alfombra de la entrada. _"¿Qué es esto? – Se interroga mientras levanta la pintoresca esfera celeste – Seguramente es de Ruan ¡Qué bonita! Bueno, la guardaré y se la entregaré en el Instituto"_. Guardó la pequeña esfera en su bolso y partió rumbo al instituto. Hace menos de una semana su vida era bastante normal, dentro de lo que cabe... pero ahora… todo parecía tomar un rumbo que incluso para ella era un total misterio…

Transcurrió la mañana y la chica de cabello púrpura no tuvo oportunidad alguna de entablar plática con el de cabello negro rojizo y lo mismo ocurrió durante el resto del día, al parecer el chico la estaba evitando, o al menos eso era lo que ella sentía.

-Vaya… qué mala suerte he tenido hoy – dice para sí misma la de ojos carmesí mientras se dirige al despacho del subdirector para comenzar con su castigo - …mmmm… me pregunto qué será esta cosita – se interroga mientras saca la diminuta esfera de su bolso y la observa detenidamente.

-No camines tan distraída… puedes tropezar y caerte – era una voz bastante conocida y poco agradable para sus oídos. Rápidamente volvió a guardar la esfera.

-Di…director – responde algo nerviosa la muchacha – me ha dado un susto – agrega mientras coloca una mano en su pecho y suspira. El hombre se acerca lentamente y toma la mano de la muchacha.

-Yo sería incapaz de hacerte daño alguno ¿Por qué te asustas? – interrogó el sujeto mirándola fijamente a los ojos (N.A.: ¬ ¬ maldito Aion! No te le acerques! -.- )

-Ashley… llegas tarde – dije un apuesto hombre rubio que sale de uno de los salones – disculpe director... pero esta señorita debe cumplir con un castigo – se disculpa el rubio con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Claro… no es mi intensión interrumpir las labores de los estudiantes – responde el aludido soltando la mano de la joven. Se da media vuelta y se retira.

-Ve a la azotea, Ruan debe estar allí. Yo iré enseguida – ordena el subdirector, la muchacha asiente con la cabeza – Y dile a Ruan que las orillas deben ser ennegrecidas.

-¿ah? – interroga confundida.

-Tú solo ve y dile – responde con una sonrisa y cierra la puerta tras de sí, la muchacha acata la orden y se dirige al lugar indicado por el rubio.

Iba tranquilamente subiendo las escaleras en un ligero trote cuando de pronto un extraño sonido la obliga a detenerse…

-¿eh¿qué fue ese sonido? – se interroga al tiempo que se rasca la cabeza para concentrarse – mmmm… ¿un vidrio que se quebraba? – de pronto palidece – vi…vidrio…ro…roto – baja la vista lentamente y sus ojos se achican mientras agrega en un susurro de ultratumba - …la esfera de Ruan… ¡RAYOOOOOOOS! – voltea rápidamente y da la espalda al los trozos de lo que en algún momento fue la pintoresca esferita celes - ¿Qué voy a hacer¡Ruan va a matar!... ¿eh?... ¡un momento! Tal vez la esfera no era de Ruan… jejejeje... si es así entonces... tal vez…

-¡Hey¡Tú¿Qué tus padres no te enseñaron a ser cuidadosa con las cosas que no te pertenecen? – al oír esto la ojos carmesí voltea rápidamente y se encuentra con una pequeña toda de azul y bastante molesta.

-¿eh?

-¡eh¿es eso todo lo que sabes decir?

-Eh… ¡Oye no me grites, hormiga parlante!

-¡A quién le dice hormiga parlante!

-A ti… - responde la de pelo púrpura con una sonrisa de victoria. La aludida aprieta puños y dientes y muy molesta comienza a volar escalera arriba gritando

-Ruan-sama! – al tiempo que la puerta de la azotea se abre.

-¿Pero, Toryu, qué es esto? – interroga el joven entre confundido y molesto mientras Toryu lloriqueaba en la palma de su mano.

-Lo... lo siento. La dejaste en casa y la traje para devolvértela... pero... se cayó y... luego… - trataba de explicar atropelladamente Ashley.

-Ruan-sama! La llave es muy grosera! Me llamó hormiga parlante! Buaaaaa – continuaba lloriqueando la pequeña.

-¿La llave¿A quién le llamas llave? – interrogó algo molesta la de pelo púrpura, Ruan suspira mientras Toryu deja de llorar.

-¿No sabes? – interroga la hadita con algo de sarcasmo en su voz.

-Si lo supiera no preguntaría – responde a su vez la aludida con ojos de pistola.

-Pues… - comienza sonriente – La Llave es un individuo capaz de reiniciar la batalla del Apocalipsis y, por lo general, es producto de la unión entre un demonio y una santa – explica Toryu sin perder su característica sonrisa ante los ojos atónitos de Ashley – y tú… flacucha, eres la hija del Gran Chrno y la reencarnación de María Magdalena.. en otras palabras, hija de un demonio y una santa, por tanto, La Llave del Apocalipsis.

-Aja… ¿y tú eres? – interroga sin tomar importancia a la explicación de la pequeña.

-Toryu es mi nombre y soy el Alma de la Espada del Juicio – responde orgullosa.

-¿La qué de qué? – interroga la chica con ojos de puntito

-¡Vaya… tu si que no sabes nada! – exclamó algo molesta la pequeña

-Explícale entonces – respondió calmadamente el de ojos fuego mientras pintaba un cartel que se extendía en todo el largo de la azotea.

-Claro que le explicaré – responde la aludida mientras toma aire para iniciar su explicación.

De ese modo Ashley le se enteró de lo ocurrido en la Batalla del Apocalipsis y de la misión de los ángeles, los clanes y las siete armas legendarias; escuchó atentamente toda la historia sin atreverse a interrumpir, mientras oía los detalles sobre si misma que ella desconocía. Al acabar con el relato, Toryu voló exhausta hasta el hombro de su amo.

-Oye, Ruan – comenzó la de ojos carmesí - ¿Qué tiene que ver ella contigo?

-Pues – deja de pintar y la observa directamente a los ojos – no tiene aso que lo siga ocultando. La relación entre ella y yo es muy obvia, el arma de la que forma parte me pertenece – responde el muchacho sin darle importancia – Es por eso que decidí vivir en tu casa… supuse que siendo tú la llave pues… las armas irían apareciendo una a una, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que encuentre la que es mía por derecho – dirigiéndose al hada – será mejor que vuelvas a tu otra forma – la pequeña asiente y vuelve a convertirse en la esfera ante la maravillada vista del Ashley.

-¿Entonces sólo te acercaste a mí con ese objetivo¿Encontrar tu espadita? – interroga con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Aja – responde el muchacho sin prestarle atención mientras pinta parte del cartel. De pronto un tarro de pintura el volteado sobre su cabeza - ¡Pero qué rayos te pasa?

-Ruan... Baka! – exclama la molesta muchacha mientras se dirige a la puerta - ¡ah! Casi lo olvido... el subdirector dijo que las orillas debían ir ennegrecida – golpea la puerta tras de sí.

-Pero qué hice – se pregunta el chico confundido (N.A.: ¬ ¬ Ruan baka… estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Ashley u . ú)

* * *

**_Bueno… :P antes que nada les pido disculpas por el retraso tuve problemitas y bajón literario y no pude escribir antes el capítulo… pero en fin, aquí está… algo enredado con mucha información XD y nuevos líos… Fin del Cap. VI !_**

**_Agradecimientos a:_**

**_Shady Darkligth_**: **:P espero que lo de los clanes te haya quedado mas claro u.uU aunque claro... son tantos... bueno no tantos siete no mas, pero no se preocupen… conforme avancemos en los capítulos se irá entregando más información sobre estos misterios y sobre muchos otros n.n**

**_n.n bueno y aquí quedamos :P gracias por escribirme n.n y como siempre les dejo extendida la invitación para enviar reviews._**

_**Hokury**_

**P.D.: etto… u.ú como pronto tendré los exámenes para la U lamentablemente la publicación del próximo capítulo puede que se retrase mucho más que la publicación de este :P además de que todavía estoy con mi bajón.. ¡Pero no desesperen! XD prometo hacer todo lo posible**


	7. El Primer Sello Parte III

_**Hola gente xD cómo están? oh, bueno, espero que estén muy bien. Pido disculpas por el monumental retraso-.- pero esto de la U ocupa muchísimo tiempo.**_

**_En fin, como el retraso a sido demasiado he decidido dejarles un resumen de los dos capítulos anteriores._**

Ruan y Ashley se pasan la mayoría del quinto capítulo escapando de las garras del enfurecido de Joshua... ¿Por qué? Porque el par de jovencitos arruinó el hermoso plano de nuestro rubio amigo. Ruan ha tenido su primer encontrón con Aion del cual no ha salido muy bien parado. Por otro lado, Chrno y Rossette se enteran de detalles poco agradables en una reunión con Hamilton y Kate; "La Llave del Apocalipsis" requiere protección inmediata y el encargado para llevar a cabo esta tarea es un joven cazador-perseguidor llamado Okami Hisuya (20 o 21 años; cabello gris oscuro y ojos de igual color, pero más claros, piel pálida y mirada penetrante); este comunica a los padres de Ashley la ruptura del Primer Sello, custodiado por Los Rukai, Amos y señores del viento, herederos del Ángel del Equilibrio y cuyo deber, ahora, también consiste en la protección de La Llave

Durante el sexto capítulo Rossette pide a Chrno que le expliqué qué es lo que sucede:

_"Hace años ya existieron Siete Ángeles representantes de la Justicia, la Vida, el Equilibrio, la Muerte, la Pureza, la Oscuridad y la Luz; esos mismos siete fueron los que en una batalla liberaron el poder de los siete sellos para rehacer el mundo; sin embargo, justo en el momento en el que este mundo iba a ser destruido los seres humanos demostraron que eran capaces de levantarse y corregir sus propios errores, por esta razón, Dios decidió darles otra oportunidad y cerró los sellos que ya habían sido abiertos y entonces encargó a los Siete Ángeles que creasen Siete Familias cuyo destino sería reabrir los Sellos cuando llegase el momento. Muchos demonios se negaron a aceptar esa decisión y, por lo mismo intentaron corromper a los descendientes de esos ángeles, por esa razón El Creador decidió ocultar los Sellos. Entonces se estableció que los Sellos que custodia cada Clan no son los que pertenecen a sus respectivas Familias, todo esto con el fin de evitar una batalla temprana..._

_...Solo existen dos formas de conocer al portador del Sello. Una de ellas es esperando a que el Sello reaccione con el portador, pero este método es poco efectivo, ya que aún cuando se logre descubrir a qué Clan pertenece el Sello, es prácticamente imposible encontrar al portador a menos que el artefacto pase de mano en mano hasta que reaccione. Pero, existe una forma de encontrar al portador y es a través de La Llave, el único ser sobre la Tierra capaz de encontrar al portador sin problemas, por lo tanto, quien posea la Gracia de La Llave será capaz de reunir a los siete portadores y a los siete sellos y decidir el destino del mundo..."_

Por otro lado, Ashley se entera de algunos pequeños detalles sobre la naturaleza de La Llave de boca de Toryu, la pequeña amiga de Ruan, pero no le toma mucha importancia.

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

**Después del Apocalipsis**

**Ciudad Esperanza, Nuevo Continente**

**Año 2012**

**El Primer Sello (Tercera Parte): Los Rukai del Viento, La Espada del Juicio, y el Ángel de la Justicia**

"_En una noche de silencio el gran ángel oscuro visito la morada de los pecadores e inundo con su diabólica energía el espacio que alguna vez estuvo cargado de pureza… el tiempo se termina…"_

- ¿Qué te parecería si decorásemos esta habitación con un color crema? – Interrogó la mujer de cabello violeta mientras enseñaba a su compañera un libro de pinturas - ¿Rossette…¿Rossette? – la rubia se encontraba sentada observando el paisaje lluvioso – sé que estas preocupada, yo también lo estoy, pero de alguna manera confío en ellos, además están Chrno y Joshua, tranquilízate Rossette – continuó la mujer - intenta… distraerte un poco – al rubia solo observaba el lluvioso paisaje, su mirada era sombría y sus pensamientos estaban llenos de preocupación… ya habían pasado tres días desde el incidente.

* * *

**Viernes, 6:00 a.m.**

- Chrno? – interrogó la mujer mientras acariciaba la almohada en la que en algún momento de la noche estuvo apoyada la cabeza de su esposo.

- Dime, querida – contestó el aludido mientras abotonaba su camisa

- Crees que sea correcto dejarla ir? Es decir, no puedo confiar en ese sujeto que envío el Vaticano… Hisuya… estoy preocupada por nuestra niña

- Lo se – se sienta en la cama y se rasca la cabeza – pero no podemos hacer nada, odio decirlo pero no podemos encerrarla en su cuarto para que nada le suceda; además, ya le había dado autorización para asistir a ese paseo de campo. No me digas que ya te arrepentiste – pronunció el de ojos carmesí mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su esposa.

- No, claro que no. Pero me preocupo, es nuestra única hija. ¿Crees que se pueda confiar en Ruan? – interrogó nuevamente incorporándose en la cama

- Pues… si…no… no lo se. Ashley sabe cómo cuidarse, no te preocupes. No creo que vaya a suceder algo malo, todo estará bien – observa el reloj ubicado en la pared – Pero sí sucederá algo malo si no me doy prisa, voy tarde al trabajo – dice mientras se pone de pie y comienza a vestirse rápidamente.

Mientras ocurría la conversación, Ashley y Ruan salían de la casa en dirección a la escuela. Ambos traían ropa casual y cargaban cada uno un bolso.

- ¡Qué bonita mañana!- exclama la muchacha luego de aspirar el aire matinal.

- Sí… lo que digas – responde el de ojos fuego mientras bosteza.

Cómo era costumbre en la preparatoria, se había organizado una gira de estudio para que los estudiantes se relajasen y continuasen con sus deberes escolares de una manera diferente. Cada año el destino era distinto, en esta ocasión, el antojo del director había sido enviarlos a un lago ubicado en medio de las montañas, rodeado por un espeso bosque. Para Chrno y Rossette no había sido fácil consentir la salida, sin embargo, gracias a la intervención del subdirector Remintong y a su promesa de cuidar de Ashley en todo momento la inseguridad de nuestra pareja había pasado a segundo plano.

- ¿Qué opinas, muchacho? – interrogó el rubio mientras observaba a los estudiantes subir en el autobús.

- No me llames muchacho – respondió el de ojos grises mientras le observaba algo molesto – Nuevamente repíteme porque no podía hacerme pasar por un estudiante, considero que me sería mucho más sencillo vigilarles.

- Es posible, Hisuya, pero no olvides que Ruan no es un chico normal, ya te lo dije, tu lo sabes; además, es mucho más natural que un maestro vigile a los estudiantes a que un estudiante vigile a otro estudiante – el aludido solo asintió de mala gana.

En cuanto inició el viaje la muchacha de ojos carmesí se sintió muy cansada y, acomodada en su asiento poco a poco comenzó a dormirse; le parecía extraño, el cansancio había venido de repente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Había mucha bruma y, por lo mismo, no lograba distinguir el terreno por el cual caminaba; sólo sabía que era bastante blando, demasiado blando como para ser tierra u hojas… como a cada paso el camino oscurecía más, optó por estirar los brazos para palpar el aire._

_- No logro distinguir nada, este lugar es muy extraño; además… ¿dónde esta el autobús¿Me pregunto cómo habré llegado hasta aquí? – se interrogaba con algo de angustia mientras continuaba caminando. De pronto, el sonido de unas ramas rompiéndose le obligó a detenerse - ¿Quién anda allí?_

_- Mmmmm… eres muy curiosa ¿no es así? – Respondió una voz que le parecía familiar; era fría y seca, se oía de ultratumba - ¿Qué es lo que hace una muchacha tan débil como tu en un lugar como este?_

_- ¡Qué has dicho? – exclamo deteniendo su marcha y levantando la voz._

_- Sabes, te queda muy poco tiempo para disfrutar… él no te quiere realmente, solo eres un objeto… pero yo podría cambiar eso, tan solo si me dejases salir de este encierro… quizás podría hacer todos tus sueños realidad, piénsalo… ¿Qué es lo que deseas?_

_- ¿Qué deseo? – La voz contesto afirmativamente – no lo se… nunca he deseado nada… si estoy segura… ¡te estoy diciendo que no deseo nada!… no, no soy mentirosa… ¿Porqué no te vas y me dejas tranquila?... – silencio_

_El camino comenzó a hacerse mucho más blando, comenzó a hundirse cada vez más. La desesperación se hizo presente en sus pensamientos, sus brazos comenzaron a buscar algún punto de apoyo para levantarse… era imposible… el suelo le tragaba…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un ligero salto en el camino le despertó de golpe. Abrió enormemente los ojos y miro en una dirección y otra, luego lanzo un suave y prolongado suspiro… solo era un sueño.

El viaje no pareció ser tan largo, el autobús había llegado a su destino mucho más rápido de lo pensado. Al descender del vehículo cada estudiante siguió a su respectivo tutor y tomaron posesión de sus respectivas habitaciones.

**Sábado, 09:00 a.m.**

- ¿Verdad que el nuevo tutor esta muy guapo? – comentaban unas muchachas en el corredor que llevaba a la sala de estar de la hostería.

- Vaya… las chicas estas lo único que hacen es pensar en chicos guapos… sus cerebros están vacíos – comento la de cabello púrpura observando el paisaje desde la terraza – ahhh… qué día más asqueroso – agrego mientras observaba el cielo cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo. Descendió por las escaleras y se encaminó hacia el lago; tenía tres horas libres en la mañana puesto que el maestro de ciencias se encontraba enfermo – anoche dormí asquerosamente mal… todo por ese maldito sueño otra vez – murmuraba al tiempo que se acercaba a la orilla del lago.

- Uy… hay una llavecita que esta de mal humor – comento una burlesca voz desde lo alto. Rápidamente la muchacha comenzó a observar en todas direcciones para descubrir al insolente

- ¡Quién a sido el…? – un muchacho apareció de golpe frente a ella y con la punta del dedo cubrió sus labios haciéndola callar.

- Shhhhhh… es mal visto que las niñas bonitas digan malas palabras – sus ojos eran dorados y su cabello morado era largo, con un flequillo rebelde que cubría sus ojos. En un solo movimiento la muchacha se alejo y empujó al insolente hacia atrás.

- ¡y a ti que te pasa? Estas loco? No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca! – estaba visiblemente molesta, sus ojos demostraban cierto odio hacia el recién aparecido.

- No, no… esta mal eso – dijo el chico negando con la cabeza y su dedo índice – Será mejor que te calmes, pequeña – la chica le observó perdiendo el enfado ¿y a este tipo que le pasaba? La trataba como si la conociese de toda la vida.

- ¿Quién eres? – interrogó con desconfianza

- Kouro es mi nombre y Rukai mi apellido, es un honor para mí encontrarme frente a Christopher Ashley, hija del gran Chrno – respondió el aludido en una respetuosa reverencia, gesto ante el cual la muchacha solo levanto una ceja.

- ah… si… lo que digas – respondió la de ojos carmesí ¿porqué todos siempre la reconocían sólo por el nombre de su padre?

- Soy miembro de la Corte de los Rukai del Viento y he venido para protegerla, su excelencia – continuó el muchacho ignorando la tonalidad despectiva con que le habían contestado – mi deber es proteger la llave de los demonios codiciosos y, dicho sea de paso, recuperar el arma que por tradición me pertenece – agregó con un brillo codicioso en los ojos.

- Pues ponte a la fila – agregó una voz conocida desde atrás.

El recién llegado se acercó a paso decisivo y se interpuso entre el de ojos dorados y la pelo púrpura. Sus miradas se cruzaron amenazantes.

- Un Yamuhi… – murmuró el Rukai con el entrecejo fruncido

- ¿Qué has dicho? – interrogó el de ojos fuego

- Muchachos, muchachos… no es correcto saltarse las clases – un cuarto individuo se sumaba a la plática. Apareciendo por detrás de la ojos carmesí, observo al par de chicos con mirada desafiante – En lugar de estar discutiendo como si fueseis enemigos, deberían darse la mano y aparentar que al menos por una vez en la historia sus familias pueden estar unidas bajo una misma causa.

- Vaya, vaya, pero si eres Hisuya el cazador – agregó el de ojos dorados

- C-cazador? – Interrogó ashley confusa – pensé que eras un maestro – continuó en un susurro

- Para ser hija de Chrno eres bastante poco observadora ¿No sentías su presencia, a caso? – interrogó el de ojos dorados algo decepcionado.

Nuevamente el nombre de su padre… ¿Por qué siempre el "tienes que… por ser hija del gran Chrno"

- Ella no esta entrenada – defendió Ruan de mala gana. Ante sus palabras el muchacho junto a él solo frunció el entrecejo

- Ustedes dos… vayan con Remintong, él les explicará todo – ordenó el de ojos grises dirigiéndose al par de adolescentes – Tú – agregó colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Ashley – tú vienes conmigo, tengo que explicarte algunas cosas.

**Sábado, 10:00 a.m.**

El comedor estaba repleto de estudiantes, sin embargo, había una zona en la que era posible observar a tres personas en una plática poco agradable. Un hombre rubio era el que hablaba en este momento, sus codos estaban apoyados sobre la mesa y sus manos entrelazadas de tal forma que solo permitían observar sus ojos con el ceño fruncido. Dos jóvenes estaban frente a él; uno de ellos de cabello negro rojizo apoyaba su mejilla en su puño izquierdo y posaba su impaciente mirada color fuego entre el rubio y el exterior; su posición dejaba a simple vista un pequeño tatuaje negro con forma de espada en la zona baja de su cuello. El otro, apoyado hacia atrás en su asiento, tenía un brazo apoyado en el respaldo de la silla y con la otra mano se rascaba la mejilla en actitud aburrida; era posible observar un tatuaje en forma de balanza de igual color que el de su acompañante en la zona medial de la muñeca.

- ¡Pongan atención! – exclamó subiendo el tono de voz. Ambos muchachos se sobresaltaron y sentaron ordenadamente en sus asientos. Cuando se molestaba Remintong era realmente temible – Muy bien, escuchen. Este ya no es un juego para ver quien es mejor guardián, estamos hablando del futuro de todo el planeta y de toda criatura viva sobre el, y eso, los incluye a ustedes y a sus familias.

- ¿Sus familias? Yo no tengo familia – contesto Ruan de mala gana

- Claro que la tienes ¡Cómo es que nadie le ha dicho?

- Perteneces a los Yamuhi, la familia descendiente del ángel de la Justicia. Los Yamuhi de la Justicia es su nombre y proteger la espada del juicio y a la llave es su deber. Cuando eras niño tus padres, líderes de la familia, decidieron sacarte de aquel círculo vicioso de la búsqueda incansable de la espada, todo con el fin de que no crecieras rodeado de codicia y odio.

- ja! Aún así la codicia y el odio son atributos naturales de nosotros los demonios – comento el de cabello morado – no le veo la lógica – Remintong le lanzó una mirada de cierra la boca.

- Muy bien, eso es lo que eres. Ahora, vuestro deber – los muchachos le observaron con curiosidad – Proteger a la llave es la prioridad

- ¡Qué¡Yo quiero recuperar el arma que por derecho me pertenece! – exclamaron ambos al unísono poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa.

Un gran silencio se hizo en el salón comedor, acto seguido comenzaron a oírse murmullos y, casi automáticamente, ambos se ruborizaron y sentaron lentamente en sus respectivos asientos. El rubio sólo suspiro y se rasco la cabeza.

- Muy bien, si no eres un maestro ¿a qué dices que te dedicas? – interrogó la de ojos carmesí mientras pateaba una pequeña roca.

- Soy un Cazador – Perseguidor, un individuo que se dedica a eliminar aquellos seres que no son aceptados ni por los de arriba – dijo apuntando al cielo – ni por los de abajo – repitiendo la acción pero en sentido contrario. El viento comenzó a soplar.

_Ashley…_ se oía desde el murmullo de las hojas.

- Ahhh… ¿y qué tengo que ver contigo? – interrogó visiblemente molesta

- Mi deber es protegerte, el Vaticano me contrató para proteger el destino de la llave

_A nadie le importas… solo importa tu título… tu uso…_

- La llave…?

- La llave es… - intento explicar el de cabello gris

- La llave es un ser nacido de un demonio y una santa capaz de decidir el futuro de todo lo creado – se respondió a sí misma la muchacha en una especie de trance dándole la espalda al cazador – Aquel que posea su gracia tendrá el poder de decidir el destino… así la llave pasa a ser un mero objeto…

- ¿De qué hablas? – interrogó el de cabello gris observándola fijamente. Su instinto cazador se había activado, una amenaza estaba presente. Disimuladamente observaba los alrededores de reojo, pero no distinguía nada inusual

- Estás seguro que es tuya por derecho? – con esta pregunta recibió toda la atención del aludido

- No sé de que hablas – respondió observando en otra dirección

- Okami Hisuya ¿no? El gran cazador perseguidor, reconocido por demonios y ángeles como un ser increíblemente poderoso. Pero eres miserable… – la voz de la muchacha rasgaba el aire como cuchillas - … tu familia fue totalmente masacrada; el único heredero de sangre pura con vida, el único descendiente del ángel de la vida ¿No te parece irónico?

- Qué cosa! – contestó el aludido apretando sus puños

- El Clan de la Vida… su historia esta marcada por la muerte. Hisuya Mirette, descendiente de la tierra, tú, al igual que el Yamuhi y el Rukai buscas aquel sello que por derecho concebido te pertenece, tú buscas "La Copa Encintada"1.

Entonces el viento se levanto aún con más fuerza, Hisuya cayó de rodillas al suelo con las pupilas pequeñísimas de la impresión, su cuerpo temblaba. Las palabras de aquella muchacha no habían sido tan hirientes, pero el hecho de que ella supiese tanto cuando no debería saber nada era realmente espeluznante ¿Sería a caso que tuviese pleno conocimiento y control de su poder? Si ese era el caso entonces el final estaba mucho más cerca de lo que todos creían.

**Continuará…**

* * *

1 La Copa Encintada representa la vida, "la copa" es el cáliz de salvación y "la cinta", el círculo que resguarda el preciado don que es la vida.

* * *

_**Nuevamente me disculpo por el retraso, pero aquí les dejo el final del capítulo de los Rukai, ahora todo se ha vuelto un poco más confuso.**_

_**¿Qué le sucede a Ashley¿Cuál es la impresión de Ruan al conocer su pasado? La Historia de Hisuya, la aparición de un nuevo personaje y una tenebrosa revelación en el próximo capítulo ¡No se lo pierdan!**_

_**xD y dejen Reviews**_


	8. Cuatro Descendientes Reunidos

**Capítulo VIII**

**Después del Apocalipsis**

**Ciudad Esperanza, Nuevo Continente**

**Año 2012**

**Cuatro Descendientes Reunidos.**

**Principios del Despertar**

"_El pozo del abismo fue abierto y subió por el un humo semejante al de un gran horno quedando obscurecidos el sol y el aire... salieron langostas sobre la tierra, y se les dio poder semejante al que tienen los escorpiones terrenales, las que masacraron a todo aquel que no tuviese la señal de Dios en su frente, a todo aquel marcado con la muerte…" _

_- La llave…?_

_- La llave es… - intento explicar el de cabello gris_

_- La llave es un ser nacido de un demonio y una santa capaz de decidir el futuro de todo lo creado – se respondió a sí misma la muchacha en una especie de trance dándole la espalda al cazador – Aquel que posea su gracia tendrá el poder de decidir el destino… así la llave pasa a ser un mero objeto…_

_- ¿De qué hablas? – interrogó el de cabello gris observándola fijamente. Su instinto cazador se había activado, una amenaza estaba presente. Disimuladamente observaba los alrededores de reojo, pero no distinguía nada inusual_

_- Estás seguro que es tuya por derecho? – con esta pregunta recibió toda la atención del aludido_

_- No sé de que hablas – respondió observando en otra dirección_

_- Okami Hisuya ¿no? El gran cazador perseguidor, reconocido por demonios y ángeles como un ser increíblemente poderoso. Pero eres miserable… – la voz de la muchacha rasgaba el aire como cuchillas - … tu familia fue totalmente masacrada; el único heredero de sangre pura con vida, el único descendiente del ángel de la vida ¿No te parece irónico?_

_- Qué cosa! – contestó el aludido apretando sus puños_

_- El Clan de la Vida… su historia esta marcada por la muerte. Hisuya Mirette, descendiente de la tierra, tú, al igual que el Yamuhi y el Rukai buscas aquel sello que por derecho concebido te pertenece, tú buscas "La Copa Encintada"._

_Entonces el viento se levanto aún con más fuerza, Hisuya cayó de rodillas al suelo con las pupilas pequeñísimas de la impresión, su cuerpo temblaba. Las palabras de aquella muchacha no habían sido tan hirientes, pero el hecho de que ella supiese tanto cuando no debería saber nada era realmente espeluznante._

* * *

**Sábado, 11:00 a.m.**

- Ah… ¡Qué cosas¿no? – agrego la chica restando importancia a sus palabras anteriores.

Un aura demoníaca inundó toda la montaña ¿cómo era posible que un demonio fuese capaz de trastornar tan basto terreno? Ni siquiera el mismísimo padre de todos los demonios tenía poder suficiente como para inmovilizar a sus pares de esa manera. Sin embrago, eso era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo. El instinto de los tres jóvenes demonios presentes en aquel lugar se había disparado a años luz de alerta y peligro.

- Lo sientes? – murmuró el de ojos dorados observando con el ceño fruncido a su acompañante.

- Claro que lo siento – agregó Ruan apretando sus filosos colmillos

- Esta presencia no es de Aion – murmuró por lo bajo Remintong

- La presencia es tan poderosa que no puedo distinguir de donde proviene – agrego el de cabello morado con cierto tono de desesperación en su voz

- Pues a mí me preocupa mucho más no sentir la presencia de Ashley – comento el de ojos fuego haciendo reaccionar a sus dos acompañantes.

- ¡Maldición! Tienes razón… qué ese cazador no estaba con ella? – exclamó Kouro dirigiéndose a Remintong, el cual respondió afirmativamente – Bien… puedo distinguir su presencia, bastante débil… - observa a Ruan- será mejor que vayamos – este acepta inmediatamente la sugerencia.

- ¿Sabes algo pequeño insecto? – comenzó a hablar la de cabello púrpura observándole de medio lado. Desde su posición le era imposible a Hisuya distinguir el rostro de la muchacha, aquella presencia estaba atacándole de tal manera que su visión se volvía doble y su sentido de la audición escuchaba cada vez más vacío - ¡Oh¡Pobre de ti, te vez muy débil! Tal vez deberías descansar ¿No te parece? – agregó sonriente

_No le importas a nadie, Ashley… _

- ¿Qui…quién eres? – interroga el muchacho intentando distinguir a quien pertenecía aquella presencia

_Ellos solo quieren usarte para conseguir sus propósitos... _

- Eres un poco aburrido… bastante débil para mi gusto ¿Así quieres proteger a… La llave? - agregó la de cabello púrpura con una mueca de odio

_Nadie te ve por lo que realmente eres… _

- Ashley! – La voz de Remintong le regresó de golpe la conciencia. Observó cómo el rubio se acercaba a Hisuya y le ayudaba a incorporarse mientras los otros dos jóvenes, Ruan y Kouro, revisaban los alrededores para distinguir al demonio causante de aquel trastorno.

- La… La llave… ¿está bien? – interrogó el de cabello gris.

- Esta bien… no te preocupes – respondió el rubio – Verdad que estás bien… Ashley?

_Vez? Incluso él te trata como un objeto… todos te ven cono una cosa o como una sombra…como la sombra de tu padre…_

- Si…estoy bien

-Será mejor que volvamos a la cabaña – sugirió Kouro mientras él y Ruan caminaban tras de Ashley.

_¿No te asquea su actitud?..._

_- …Si… me da asco…les odio…_

_Eso pensé…_

**Sábado, 12:00 a.m.**

- Disculpe maestra, me preguntaba si podría retirar a Ruan de clases, el subdirector necesita hablar con él – dijo el tutor de ojos grises desde la puerta del salón de reuniones.

- Claro – respondió la pelirroja – si el director le necesita, no hay problema.

Subieron las escaleras, ninguno pronunciaba palabra. Llegaron frente a una puerta, el de cabello grisáceo golpeó tres veces, la puerta se abrió. En el interior se encontraban El subdirector, su nuevo compañero, Kouro, y para su sorpresa y demonio alto de cabello púrpura.

-Chrno? – fue lo primero que pronunció el muchacho al encontrarse con el demonio padre.

- Ruan… - fue lo único que pronunció el aludido mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

- Muy bien, el asunto es serio. Hay un demonio muy poderoso rondando en los alrededores, no podemos bajar la guardia. Tampoco podemos regresar, puesto que seríamos presa fácil en el camino de la montaña. – indicaba el rubio mientras apuntaba un mapa ubicado sobre el escritorio.

- Debemos tener cuidado con estos puntos – agregó el de ojos dorados.

- Y revisar muy bien esta zona… aquí la presencia era más fuerte… quizás encontremos alguna pista que nos ayude a descubrir con quién estamos tratando.

- De lo que estamos seguros es de que no era Aion – ante este comentario Ruan frunció el ceño.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso – agregó el de ojos fuego – últimamente el poder de Aion se ha incrementado y…además…

- Además qué? – interrogó Chrno con mirada inquisidora - ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – todos observaron fijamente al muchacho

- Bueno… – apretó puños

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se sentía algo mareada desde que había regresado del lago. Su cabeza bombeaba como si estuviese metida en un horno, le costaba trabajo respirar, sentía cómo su cuerpo sudaba, sin embargo, sentía sus huesos fríos como el hielo. Se puso de pié y lentamente se dirigió hasta el escritorio de la maestra, la cual repasaba muy concentrada algunas anotaciones.

- Disculpe, señorita Harvenheit – interrumpió la muchacha con la voz entre cortada.

- Dime – respondió la aludida sin levantar la vista del escritorio

- No me siento muy bien ¿Podría dirigirme a la enfermería? – interrogó la de ojos carmesí mientras sentía como el suelo se movía bajo sus pies. La Maestra levantó la vista y la observo detenidamente.

- Puedes ir sola¿No prefieres que uno de tus compañeros te acompañe? – interrogó la escultural pelirroja tocando la frente de la muchacha, la cual negó con la cabeza y sonrió con dificultad – De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado

- Muchas gracias- respondió mientras se retiraba del salón.

Caminaba por el pasillo apoyándose en los muros, cada vez le era más dificultoso respirar, mientras que el pasillo se retorcía ante sus ojos. Cayó al suelo.

- Oye… está bien? – interrogó una mujer tan escultural

- No me siento bien – respondió entre jadeos

- Permíteme acompañarte a la enfermería. Si esta enferma no deberías ir deambulando por los pasillo, jovencita – le levantó y paso uno de los brazos de la muchacha enferma por su cuello y comenzó a caminar - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Ashley… Magdalena… _Christopher_… - respondió la de ojos carmesí – y usted? – agregó

- Natally Tiznuth, es un placer conocerte, Ashley – respondió la mujer – muy bien, aquí estamos – agregó mientras ayudaba a la joven a recostarse en una de las camillas.

- ¿y la enfermera?

- Tú tranquila y descansa, yo me encargaré de eso – respondió en una sonrisa maternal. La muchacha no tardo en perder el sentido. Natally se dirigió a una puerta, era un armario, saco un delantal blanco y comenzó a abotonárselo.

Sus cabellos eran negros y sombríos, sus ojos eran de un oscuro color morado, su piel era larga y sus delgados labios estaban teñidos con un color similar al de sus ojos. Traía un vestido abierto en tajos a ambos lados muy ajustado y tan oscuro como su cabello.

- Vamos a ver… ¿cuál es tu temperatura? – tarareó mientras colocaba el termómetro – Por todos los infiernos! Brithani, sé que estas tras esa cortina

- Si hermana? – respondió una niña de unos 13 años de iguales características que la mujer (N.A.: salvo el físico, claro xD)

- Por favor cuida de esta muchacha mientras regreso

- De acuerdo – la niña se sentó sobre el escritorio y se quedo observando fijamente el semblante de la de cabello púrpura mientras su hermana mayor salía de a habitación.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Aion pretende apoderarse de la llave

- Lo sabía! – exclamó el de cabello grisáceo

- ¿Qué tienes que ver con eso, muchacho? – interrogó el rubio con mirada de enfado

- Bueno, el trato era que… yo le ayudaba con Ashley y el me entregaba la Espada de la Juicio1…

- Entonces efectivamente fue ese maldito de Aion que el robó el sello! – exclamó enfurecido el de ojos dorados tomando a Ruan por el cuello de la camisa – Eres un…

- Basta! – todos se calmaron ante el grito del imponente demonio adulto – compórtense… ya no son unos críos. Si Ruan realmente hubiese tenido intensiones de ayudar Aion no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. El asunto es que si Aion tiene la Espada del Juicio son muchas cosas las que cambian, su poder se habrá incrementado, tal como ha dicho Ruan y por lo mismo es un sospechoso potencial… no debemos bajar la guardia. Yo revisaré el terreno del lago. Remintong, tú y Joshua…

- Joshua? – interrogó el aludido

- Si le acabo de llamar, debe estar por llegar. Tú y mi cuñado encárguense de sellar estos puntos. Ustedes tres… - agregó observando al trío de jóvenes demonios – ustedes encárguense de proteger a mi hija. Deben revisar cada rincón de esta hostería y sus alrededores. No bajen la guardia en ningún momento ¿Entendido?

- Si, señor – respondió el trío al unísono

- Por la muchacha no se preocupen. Su fiebre es tan alta que no creo que pueda levantarse en un par de días - comentó desde la puerta una voz femenina.

- Natally…! - exclamó sorprendido el de ojos dorados- pero… ¿qué haces aquí?

- Los mismo que tú y esos dos – respondió apuntando a Ruan y Hisuya

- Natally Tiznuth, descendiente del ángel de la muerte y representante de los Tiznuth de las sombras – agregó Hisuya sonriente – un placer conocerte

- Su pongo que puedo decir lo mismo por ustedes – respondió acercándose a Chrno – eres mucho más guapo de lo que todos dicen – el demonio pareció incómodo ante el comentario.

- Ustedes custodian la Joya de Bamkir ¿no es así? – interrogó el rubio

- Así es, tenshi. Tranquilos, lo traigo conmigo – agregó apuntando hacia su pecho, causando más de un rubor en alguno de los jóvenes

- Será mejor que lo cuides muy bien, mujer – indicó el de ojos fuego y salió de la habitación en dirección a la enfermería

- Vaya ¡qué grosero! – observo la puerta y sonrió divertida - ¿me pregunto hacia donde irá? – y observó a los dos jóvenes restantes, los cuales abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa y salieron tras el muchacho – ahora que estamos solos…

- Qué sucede? – interrogó Remintong algo tenso. Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron.

- Lamento la demora – un hombre rubio y de ojos celestes entró en la habitación.

- Mmmm… otro tenshi y bastante guapo por cierto – comentó la de cabello negro – qué agradable es trabajar rodeada de hombres apuestos

- eh? – interrogó el hombre confundido, la mujer solo sonrió

- Muy bien.. esta despertando, eso es lo que sucede – comentó sin preámbulos la de ojos morados

- Te refieres a Ashley? – interrogó Chrno sorprendido

- La observé esta mañana… y los síntomas que presenta ahora. Quizás aquel demonio que ustedes sintieron este rondando esta zona por eso… o quizás…

- Sea ella misma… ¿es eso lo que ibas a decir? – interrogó chrno con el ceño fruncido, la mujer afirmó con la cabeza – si ese es el caso esta situación se esta volviendo muy seria

- ¿A qué se refieren? – interrogó Joshua

- Pues… si realmente ese inmenso poder que sentimos fuese de Ashley, entonces… no será tan fácil protegerla – agrego Remintong – por naturaleza su deseo es destruir y, más aún al no tener pleno control sobre sus acciones

- Aunque solo es una teoría, así que no hay que descartar el hecho de que pudiese ser Aion o… alguien más – sentenció Chrno, la respuesta de los presentes fue afirmativa.

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería, la pequeña Brithani leía un libro mientras Ashley parecía dormir con más calma.

* * *

_Había mucha bruma y, por lo mismo, no lograba distinguir el terreno por el cual caminaba; sólo sabía que era bastante blando, demasiado blando como para ser tierra u hojas… como a cada paso el camino oscurecía más, optó por estirar los brazos para palpar el aire._

_- Este sueño otra vez? – se interrogaba con algo de angustia mientras continuaba caminando. De pronto, el sonido de unas ramas rompiéndose le obligó a detenerse - ¿Quién anda allí?_

_- Mmmmm… eres muy curiosa ¿no es así? – Respondió una voz que le parecía familiar; era fría y seca, se oía de ultratumba - ¿Qué es lo que hace una muchacha tan débil como tu en un lugar como este?_

_- ¡Qué has dicho¿Por qué me persigues? – exclamo deteniendo su marcha y levantando la voz._

_- Sabes, te queda muy poco tiempo para disfrutar- continuó ignorando la pregunta -… ellos no te quiere realmente, solo eres un objeto… pero yo podría cambiar eso, tan solo si me dejases salir de este encierro… quizás podría hacer todos tus sueños realidad, piénsalo… ¿Qué es lo que deseas?_

_- ¿Qué deseo? – La voz contesto afirmativamente – no lo se… nunca he deseado nada… si estoy segura… ¡te estoy diciendo que no deseo nada!… no, no soy mentirosa… Te digo que no deseo nada!_

_- Ambas sabemos que eso no es cierto ¿no deseas que todos te vean por lo que eres y no por la sombra de tu pare?_

_- Pues…_

_- No deseas a caso olvidarte de ese asunto de la llave y continuar disfrutando tu vida?_

_-…_

_- Su me dejas salir yo podría hacer eso, con solo un movimiento podría ¿Quién sabe?_

_- NO!_

_- No? No qué?_

_- Lo que sea que vayas a decir no quiero oírlo…¿Porqué no te vas y me dejas tranquila?...- silencio_

_El camino comenzó a hacerse mucho más blando, comenzó a hundirse cada vez más. La desesperación se hizo presente en sus pensamientos, sus brazos comenzaron a buscar algún punto de apoyo para levantarse… era imposible… el suelo le tragaba…_

* * *

Lanzó un grito y se incorporó rápidamente en la cama. Estaba asustada y muy agitada. Observó su alrededor ¿qué lugar era ese¿cómo había llegado hasta allí? Recorrió el cuarto con la mirada y comprendió que aquel lugar era la enfermería, una mujer le había ayudado a llegar hasta allí.

- ¿Ruan? – interrogó confusa

- Te sientes bien? – interrogó el joven con preocupación y se sentó junto a ella

- pues…

- Oye les he dicho que no puede estar aquí – regañaba una niña mientras Kouro y Hisuya la observaban algo molestos

- Venga niña, solo queremos ver como es que esta nuestra amiga – indicó Kouro

- Hay si no me digas… niño con complejo de barbie – comento la aludida

- ¡Qué dijiste mocosa?

- no soy ninguna mocosa, MI nombre es Brithani Tiznuth

- Tiznuth?... ese nombre…- comenzó Ashley, pero fue interrumpida por la pequeña

- Es el nombre de mi clan – agrego orgullosa- Representamos a la muerte mira – dijo mientras le mostraba el tatuaje de una calavera gravado en su hombro – pertenecemos, mi hermana y yo, al clan descendiente del ángel de la muerte y custodiamos el sello del agua… del ángel de la pureza – agregó sonriente

_Ella también es como los otros_

- Vaya es muy fácil sacarte información, enana parlanchina – comento el de ojos dorados

_Seguramente también quiere usarte para encontrar lo que le pertenece_

- Cállate! - respondió la de cabello negro

- No me callo!

- Ashley no necesita que ustedes estén gritando – comento el de cabello grisáceo mientras ojeaba el libro que en algún momento estuvo en manos de la niña

- Ashley? Ese es tu nombre? Entonces eres tú?

_Seguramente ella también te ve como una sombra…_

- Eres la hija del gran Chrno?

_Ves?..._

- Esto es increíble, entonces tú nos ayudarás a recuperar "La Sombras de la Oz"2

- Esa cosa y las armas de toso, claro, no seas egoísta niña – agregó el de ojos dorados

- Mejor se callan y la dejan descansar – regañó Ruan – si esta enferma necesita descanso. Enferma no irá a ningún lado

- Ruan tiene razón – apoyó Hisuya

_Ves… solo un objeto…solo una sombra… ¿no les odias?_

_- si…_

_¿Les detestas?_

_- Si_

_Los seres de este mundo son todos iguales, codiciosos, egoístas… no merecen piedad alguna…_

Nuevamente aquella aura demoníaca inundó toda la montaña. Esta vez el ambiente era aún más insoportable y la gravedad no sólo afecto a demonios, sino también a humanos y ángeles. Por segunda vez consecutiva todos los sentidos estuvieron alertas, pero aún permanecía bajo incógnito el paradero de aquel ser capaz de trastornar todo a su alrededor. Lo qué si era seguro era que el momento en que todo cambiaría estaba cada vez más cerca.

La tierra comenzó a temblar con mucha furia…

Muy pronto, el momento en que lo puro de un corazón se pone a prueba iniciaría la más cruenta de sus pruebas…

**Continuará…**

* * *

1 Arma Sello correspondiente a los Yamuhi del Fuego, herederos del ángel de la Justicia.

2 Arma sello correspondiente por derecho al Clan de los Tiznuth de las sombras, herederos del ángel de la Muerte

* * *

**_Buah! Así termina el octavo capítulo de "Después del Apocalipsis" ¿Qué es lo que depara a nuestros amigos?_**

_**¿A quién pertenece esta poderosa presencia demoníaca? Será Chrno capaz de proteger a su preciada hija de lo que sea que este amenazándole? A qué se debe la enfermedad de nuestra protagonista? **_

_**Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de Después del Apocalipsis ¡No te lo pierdas!**_

_**Y ya sabes, dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, revelaciones, declaraciones y todo eso ¡En los Reviews!**_

_**Bye! **_

_**Hokury**_


	9. Principios del Despertar

**Capítulo IX**

**Después del Apocalipsis**

**Ciudad Esperanza, Nuevo Continente**

**Año 2012**

**Principios del Despertar**

"_Durante el tiempo de destrucción los hombres buscaran la muerte, y no la hallaran; desearan morir, y la muerte ira huyendo de ellos... así serán desatados los cuatro ángeles que matarán a la tercera parte de los hombres... Las aves comerán carne de reyes y de tributos, de poderosos, caballos, de todo ser viviente sobre la tierra y bajo ella..."_

_Ella también es como los otros_

_Seguramente también quiere usarte para encontrar lo que le pertenece _

_Seguramente ella también te ve como una sombra…_

_- Eres la hija del gran Chrno?_

_Ves?..._

_Ves… solo un objeto…solo una sombra… ¿no les odias?_

_- si…_

_¿Les detestas?_

_- Si_

_Los seres de este mundo son todos iguales, codiciosos, egoístas… no merecen piedad alguna…_

_Nuevamente aquella aura demoníaca inundó toda la montaña. Esta vez el ambiente era aún más insoportable y la gravedad no sólo afecto a demonios, sino también a humanos y ángeles. Por segunda vez consecutiva todos los sentidos estuvieron alertas, pero aún permanecía bajo incógnito el paradero de aquel ser capaz de trastornar todo a su alrededor. Lo qué si era seguro era que el momento en que todo cambiaría estaba cada vez más cerca._

_La tierra comenzó a temblar con mucha furia…_

* * *

- Es… es un terremoto! – exclamo la pequeña algo asustada mientras trataba de no caer al piso a causa del movimiento. 

- No – corrigió el de cabello grisáceo – esto es causado por una corriente de miasma, eso seguro.

- Seguro es ese demonio otra vez! – exclamó el de ojos dorados mientras observaba por la ventana intentando ubicar el origen de todo aquel mal.

- Ashley… Ashley! – exclamaba Ruan en intentos vanos por hacer reaccionar a la chica que parecía estar ausente en esos momentos.

La fiebre parecía haber vuelto, sin embargo el dolor que sentía no era a causa del calor sino que más bien a causa de lo frío de sus huesos, un frío que desde dentro inundaba y cubría todo su cuerpo en sombras.

_Ashley…Ashley… _

Las palabras semejaban un serpenteo

_Déjame salir… libérame de este encierro… _

Como agujas se clavaban en su cerebro y rasgaban de tal modo sus pensamientos que por acto reflejo e inconciente la muchacha se tomó la cabeza

_Libérame y ya no tendrás que sufrir estas injusticias porque me encargaré de que todos reconozcan lo que eres, que todos te reconozcan como Ashley y no como una sombra… _

Le causaban dolor. Sentía su cuerpo desgarrarse por dentro.

_No como un objeto… _

Entonces no pudo soportarlo más y rompió el silencio de su mente con un grito desgarrador.

_Ashley…_

- Ashley… qué te pasa? – gritaba desesperado el muchacho ante los gritos de dolor de la de ojos carmesí – Ashley…por favor...deja de gritar – exclamaba el chico intentando cubrir sus oídos y hacer reaccionar a la muchacha

- Pero qué… porqué… - intentaba pronunciar la niña, pero el aullido era tan agudo que le lastimaba los oídos

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tierra temblaba cada vez con más fuerza y la corriente de miasma se intensificaba cada vez más y la fuerza de gravedad parecía ir en aumento.

- Pero qué demonios! – exclamó el demonio de cabello púrpura al observar por la ventana. Una enorme nube negra, cargada de electricidad, había comenzado a formarse sobre la hostería.

- La presencia demoníaca parece provenir de aquella nube – dedujo el hombre apóstol que con dificultad había llegado junto a Chrno

- Quizás si intervenimos con esa nube podríamos… Ah! – intentó explicar Natally, pero de pronto cayó de rodillas al suelo cubriéndose los oídos con desesperación. Acción que se repitió en el demonio adulto.

- Remintong! Qué les sucede! – interrogó Joshua asustado, pero el hombre parecía estar tan confuso como él. Pensó unos instantes y entonces encontró una posible respuesta.

- _"Los demonios pecadores contra el dios creador serán castigados por el canto de los ángeles y vivirán condenados a sufrir mil veces el dolor de las heridas del hijo del hombre"_ – recitó el subdirector con el entrecejo fruncido y lo más calmado que le permitió la situación.

Mientras el sonido desgarrador del grito de los demonios se confundía con el aullido (**N.A.:** porque a estas alturas ya había dejado de ser grito) de desesperación de la muchacha, los tenshi buscaban alguna solución para calmar el dolor que suponían estarían sintiendo todos los demonios presentes en la hostería y los alrededores.

Uno a uno fueron perdiendo el sentido hasta que de pronto todo quedó en calma. El silencio volvió a reinar en las tranquilas montañas, la gravedad se normalizó y la nube, que en algún momento cubrió el cielo sobre el terreno, se disolvió y dejó a la vista el perfecto azul celestial. Ashley perdió el conocimiento nuevamente y cayó sobre la camilla, mientras que los demonios, medio inconcientes, continuaban aullando y revolcándose en el suelo.

Para la tarde de ese mismo día, la presencia agresora había desaparecido por completo y, a pesar de haber sido afectados por aquella corriente de miasma a tempranas horas de la tarde, los humanos se encontraban ya realizando sus quehaceres cotidianos. Los demonios, por su parte, aunque con dificultad, se encontraban en mejores condiciones para discutir lo sucedido.

- ¿Un canto angelical¿Ese aullido¡Tienes que estar demente! – exclamó subiendo poco a poco el tono de voz la escultural morena mientras golpeaba la mesa con sus garras.

- Es el castigo para los pecadores – aclaró el subdirector de brazos cruzados y con el entrecejo fruncido – es la única explicación para lo que les ha sucedido, además es lo único que explica el hecho de que Joshua y yo estemos ilesos – estas palabras provocaron una perdida de seguridad en el reclamo de la morena, lo que la obligó a sentarse.

- Si ese es el caso, entonces, solo un ángel pudo haber causado ese "canto" – aclaró Kouro con cierto desagrado – solo hay dos ángeles que yo sepa – dijo mientras observaba a ambos rubios.

- No exactamente – respondió el de cabello grisáceo

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- También esta La Llave – respondió

- No puede ser… ella es hija de Chrno ¿no? Entonces es un demonio

- No del todo – agregó Joshua con cierto pesar en su voz

- No entiendo nada – exclamó el de ojos dorados cayendo en su asiento

- Rossette era una santa – aclaró Chrno rompiendo su silencio

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? – interrogó la morena

- Pues… que al ser hija de una santa no se le puede considerar un demonio al cien por cien – explicó el demonio padre observando por el ventanal – La Sangre de Dios corre por sus venas… - los demonios se sorprendieron ante la respuesta – tiene tanto de ángel como tiene de demonio – termino en un suspiro – He allí la razón por la que se le nombra como "La Llave"…

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería, la pequeña Brithani intentaba destapar sus oídos, aún afectados por el incidente de mediodía.

- Rayos! Aún siento ese desagradable pitito… me zumban los oídos, mi delicado sentido de la audición… qué tragedia – murmuraba mientras acomodaba la almohada de la enferma.

Después de aquel pequeño percance durante las primeras horas de la tarde, todo había vuelto a la calma. La brisa era suave y acariciaba con artística maestría las blancas cortinas de la habitación y también el rebelde flequillo púrpura de Ashley, lo que causaba cierta fascinación en la pequeña niña que la observaba detenidamente.

Parecía estar soñando alguna cosa puesto que murmuraba algunas palabras inteligibles para la niña, la cual la observaba sin perderla de vista.

_Parecía ser el sonido de agua cayendo; sin embargo, en el lugar en el cual se encontraba, todo estaba tan oscuro que le era imposible distinguir nada. El suelo era blando, demasiado blando como para ser tierra u hojas. Levanto sus brazos para palpar el aire y así evitar cualquier incidente. Pisaba con cuidado para no caer. _

_El sonido producía eco, por lo cual supuso que se encontraba en una especie de cueva._

_Ashley…_

_- Otra vez tu¡Qué no te cansas de perseguirme! – exclamó la muchacha deteniendo su marcha._

_No realmente. Además, te persigo porque tú quieres que te persiga. Tú me quieres cerca, si quieres que me vaya solo pídelo y lo haré…_

_- No te creo_

_Jajá… eso esta muy bien_

_- No eres muy agradable, mejor vete_

_NO!_

_Un viento se levantó desde el suelo, la presión era tal que le costaba trabajo mantenerse en tierra. Entonces comenzó a sentir dolor, eran como cuchillas que desgarraban su cuerpo desde bajo, junto con la ráfaga de viento; al mismo tiempo, un rugido furioso aumentaba cada vez su intensidad._

_**ESE CUERPECITO TUYO ME PERTENECE! DEVUÉLVEMELO!**_

La pequeña observaba el rostro apacible de la muchacha, parecía dormir tranquila, pero había algo que despertaba cierta curiosidad.

Las palabras aisladas e incomprensibles se habían convertido en frases perfectamente comprensibles e ininterrumpidas. La muchacha parecía no respirar con tal de no interrumpir sus murmullos y eso estaba comenzando a alarmar a la pequeña. Una mueca de dolor la espantó y enseguida trató de averiguar a qué se debía, para su pesar no tardo en descubrirlo.

Las cobijas que cubrían el cuerpo inmóvil de la muchacha lentamente comenzaron a teñirse de un extraño color familiar, mientras que el agudo olfato de la pequeña demonio había detectado cierto aroma que resultaba agradable y a la vez repulsivo… ¿es que eso era?... se acercó un poco más y constató que aquellos manchones eran sangre, pero ¿de donde? Tragó saliva y se decidió a destapar a la muchacha.

- No… esto es...esto es imposible – salió disparada en busca de su hermana. Lo que había visto no podía ser real.

Los gritos de la pequeña se oían desde el pasillo, lo que había causado la reunión de un numeroso grupo de curiosos que fueron espantados por la presencia del imponente demonio.

- Brithani ¿qué es este escándalo? Baja la voz que ya te he oído! – regañó la mujer mientras se arrodillaba para escuchar a la niña.

- Pues veras…es que… es que no me lo creo – intentaba explicar la niña – es que no te lo vas a creer cuando lo veas – continuaba diciendo - ni yo misma me lo creo, es decir, algo así no es posible… al menos nunca lo había visto

- Pues… ¿y qué has visto, pequeña? – interrogó Remintong arrodillándose también

- Es que… ella….en sus muñecas… y también en sus pies… - decía la niña en frases entrecortadas y mudando su estado de sorpresa a temor.

Al oír estas palabras el demonio padre no lo pensó dos veces y salió disparado de su sitio en dirección a la enfermería. El camino se le hizo eterno, pero al llegar a la puerta vio como sus temores se habían vuelto reales

- Estigmas… - murmuró

_Vaya, vaya ¡miren quién ha llegado!_

- Papá? Porqué estas aquí? – interrogó la muchacha en una sonrisa.

- Hija… ¿estas bien? – respondió Chrno entre sorprendido y asustado por la reacción tan pacífica de la muchacha

- Que si estoy bien? Claro que lo estoy! – Exclamo divertida - ¿Por qué tendría que estar mal?

_Sabes mentir muy bien ¿porqué no le dices que una vocecita te esta molestando? Eso no es estar bien, eres una mentirosa_

_- Cierra la boca y esfúmate!_

En eso atravesaron el umbral de la muerta Remintong y Joshua.

- Pero que…? – comenzaron a decir ambos al unísono cuando fueron interrumpidos por la muchacha

_Oh! Por Todos los Infiernos! Ángeles! Puag! Qué asco!_

- Tío Joshua? Porqué estas aquí tu también? Ha sucedido algo? – Continuaba la muchacha sin perder la calma ante aquella situación - ¿Por qué me ven tan asustados¿Qué sucede?

¿Es que a caso no se daba cuenta? En sus muñecas, en sus tobillos y también en su frente se encontraban las yagas que alguna vez habían marcado el cuerpo de su madre

- Hija ¿es qué a caso no lo vez? Intentaba explicar Chrno con toda la calma que podía permitirse en una situación así

- ¿Cuenta de qué? – interrogó a su vez mientras se ponía de pie e intentaba acercarse a su padre. Sin embargo el suelo estaba cubierto de sangre, por lo cual resbalo y cayó en medio del charco rojizo

_Uy! Qué pena¿Te has caído?_

_- No me molestes_

_No te molesto, solo te pregunto si te has lastimado_

_- No, no me lastime, ya déjame en paz_

_Estas segura?_

_- completamente_

_Sabes? Si me voy verás algo que no quieres ver_

_- si claro… cómo no_

_Como quieras – silencio_

- Oh! Vaya… qué torpe soy me he res… - sus pupilas empequeñecieron ¿en donde estaba?... levanto sus manos y se las acercó al rostro, las volteó y observo sus palmas – Es…esto es… - su mirada cayó en sus muñecas y entonces entró en pánico (**N.A.:** no es para menos… ¿cómo reaccionarían ustedes si de un segundo a otro se encuentran en medio de un charco de sangre que resulta ser ¡TÚ sangre?) – Pa….papá…qué…qué es esto! Porque hay sangre aquí!

- Joshua cierra la puerta – ordenó Remintong

- Hija cálmate – intentó apaciguar vanamente Chrno

- ¡Qué me calme? Estás loco! Mírame… QUE ES ESTOOOO! – gritaba fuera de si la muchacha e intentaba ponerse de pie, pero las marcas en sus pies le quemaban e impedía moverse

- Ashley…por favor – decía Chrno ahora desesperado, por más que quisiera no podía acercarse a ella para consolarla ¡eso sería suicidio! (**N.A.:** T.T ay pobre Chrno!)

- Ashley escucha a tu padre y tranquilízate – dijo Remintong mientras entregaba un teléfono celular a Joshua – ten… telefonea a la Hermana Kate y pídele apoyo – el rubio asintió algo asustado

- Cla…claro

- Papá… ¿por qué me pasa esto? Yo no hice nada malo – continuaba hablando la muchacha sin callar ni escuchar a nadie, parecía estar totalmente sorda, pues hacía caso omiso a las peticiones del subdirector y los ruegos de su padre – soy una buena chica… p – porqué, no es justo… no es justo, no es justo, no es justo, no es justo, no es justo, no es justo, no es justo, no es justo – repetía una y otra vez mientras su voz de gritos pasaba a simples palabras, luego a susurros mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban, luchaba por mantenerlos abiertos.

- Ashley! Ashley! – era inútil, la chica había perdido el conocimiento.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**Capítulo listo! Me odian por dejarlos en suspenso? xD no me odien por favor! **_

_**Para el próximo capítulo¿Qué pasa cuando un demonio tiene las marcas de Dios? Un vuelco increíble en la historia ¿Quién es realmente el enemigo?**_

_**No se lo pierdan porque el próximo capítulo les dejara enfermos! (xD de la emoción claro) **_

**_O.O si se preguntan porque subo tantos cap. Juntos eso es porque como estuve tan ocupada con los estudios no tuve tiempo de subir nada xD pero ya ven que aquí les avanzo la historia y háganse a la idea de que cuando entre a clases otra vez la historia quedará en pausa O.O si es que no la acabo, por supuesto ;D_**

_**Bueno, Saludos a mis fieles lectores :P y espero que me dejen Reviews!**_

_**Bye**_


End file.
